Inheritance Catch
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate find out about her long overdue inheritance and the catch in receiving it.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: ****Inheritance**** Catch**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Season 2**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Ka****te find out about her long overdue inheritance and the catch in receiving it.**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

In one of London England largest lawyer firm in the country a door open and two men walk out of the office. "Three month to go" the man said ginning

"Yes i blood well know, now it you will excuse me Mr McGregor, i got more important work to do" then the older man turn around to his secretary

"Jean come into my office for detection"

"Yes Mr Hunt" she she stood up just as Mr McGregor walk out the other door.

Jean pick up her pad and pen the follow her boss in to his office and closing the door behind her before stepping ford and sitting down just as Mr Hunt sat down in his leather chair.

"Mr Mcgregor giving you grief again"

"Yes Jean"

"mr Hunt, i read the late Eric Mcgregor will. it a shame there no one knows where his wife and daughter went to"

"I know i remember that day i saw him in hospital after his stroke. He wrote down with his left hand Kate, where my baby. He wrote that every day till he could talk, asking for her. Till three months later he told me that his wife leaving him for a minner and taking there daughter with her. they were yelling at each other when he collapsed on the ground, his wife Tina yell out him telling him to stop faking it before she walk out the door."

"did she know he wasn't faking it"

"No till till i saw her a week later and told her. she showed up at the hospital that same day. She told him goodbye and he not going to see Kate again, it broke his heart that day"

"It world for any father"

"True. When he got better he had number of investigators trying to find them, nothing, even the police found no trace of them anywhere in england or number of other countries"

"so they stop looking for them" Jean asked

"Five years, no sign of them anywhere"

"Mr hunt i just had an idea, any chance of getting a photo of Kate Mcgregor"

"We don't know what she looks like today"

"I know that but the last photo of her before she disappeared"

"Why"

"My son a computer wizz, With photo of Kate McGregor, he can use photo age thing to age the person close to what the person would look like today. And with that he could try to find her, since these days there photos for ID, passports and driver's licence" Mr Hunt thought about it and smile

"I'll make some calls, while you talk to your son. I hope we can find her before the deadline so i can get Mr McGregor off our case"

"Yes sir. Now the detection"

"Later, you call your son"

"Yes sir" she stood up and walk out of the office and into her's, where she called her son.

It took a week before the police who got photo of young Kate on file send a scan photo to Mr Hunt since the missing person case was still open. Mr hunt gave it to Jean who sent it to her son. It wasn't till the next day when Jean received the email from her son. It showed what Kate would look like today.

When Mr Hunt walk into his office"Mr Hunt, i got an email from my son, he sent me this" Mr hunt walk and stood next to Jean and he bend over to see the picture "wow she got Eric smile, nose, eyes and hair" He said smiling She scrolled up "I'm doing a the research and picture scan of Kate McGregor. i'll let you know soon as i find a match' "finger cross" Mr Hunt said

It took a month when Jean son computer alarm went off, he went to find out what cause it to go off. He did some typing "I almost forgot about this" he did some typing and a photo pop up next to the one he enhance over a month ago

"Oh my…." he pick up his cell phone and made a call

"Hello"

"mum it David"

"hi son how work been"

"Busy, mum remember the photo of girl you sent to me last month Kate Mcgregor"

"Yes, are you telling me" she sat up in her chair being hopeful

"Yes mum, i found her" she said happily. "i'm sending you everything."

"that is wonderful news son, thank you"

"anything for you mum"

"I'll let Mr Hunt know"

"ok mum talk to you later"

"Ok son" then they hung up. David sent every thing to his mum email then save what he got then returning back to what he was doing.

Jean she check her email after dealing with a phone call. she check the one from her son. She read all about Kate then she printed it out. when done she stood up and walk to Mr Hunt door and knock before opening it and walking in to his office with a grin on her face.

"Jean what is it"

"Good news"

"i could do with some right now" She past him the file.

"what this"

"David found her, he found Kate McGregor"

"what" Mr Hunt said in shocked then he open it and saw a photo of her in her uniform

"Australian navy" he said when he read what was said. he read what there about Kate and where she station at. He look up at Jean.

"Jean book me a flight to Cairn Australia, hotel everything. I'm going to Australia and not a moment to soon"

"Yes sir" she turn around and walk out the door closing it behind her.

"She been found Eric, she finally been found old friend" he said looking up to the ceiling.

Three days later just north of Australian Lieutenant Kate McGregor and crew of the HMAS Hammersley salute there CO lieutenant commander Mike Flynn who was in HRIB with medical team as they head to HMAS Melbourne since he and SAS captain Jim roff was wounded. The SAS was being transferred onto Melbourne and wait for further orders.

Once everything was done. Kate dealt with a stow away then heading home. On the way she and crew dealt with may day calls.

While at NAVCON commander Steve Marshall was on the phone to fleet command about the latest up date on Mike as well dealing with other navy issues when a man in suite walk into the ball pen.

"Excuse me sir, where can i find commander Marshal" he said in english accent Steve turn around

"I'm commander Marshal can i help you sir"

"Is there place we can talk commander, it is very important, it about one of your officers"

"come into my office"

"thank you kindly" they walk into Steve office and sat down.

"What can i do for you…"

"hunt, Phillip hunt"

"Mr Hunt, what is it so important"

"It about one of your officers. Lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Lieutenant Mcgregor" Steve ask sitting ford

"I gather you know her" Steve smile

"Yes i do, may i ask why your interested in one of my officers Mr Hunt"

"commander i'm a lawyer" he get card out and pass it to Steve.

"ok" Steve said

"It about Kate Mcgregor… her father past away almost ten years ago. in his will it statite that if his only child Kate Lynn McGregor isn't found by the end of ten years, then everything that left to Kate would go to his only living relative, his nephew Justin McGregor. Here is copy of the instructions" He past Steve copy of the will. Steve read it.

"when did Mr Mcgregor past away Mr Hunt?"

"third of june nineteen ninety eight"

"Ten years in… six weeks"

"Yes it is. Commander Marshal, can you tell me sir is Kate married or even engage"

"she neither why did you asked

"Oh dear" he said as he sat back in the seat looking worried

"what wrong"

"In Eric McGregor will, it statite for his daughter to receive everything she would have to be married"

"Your joking" Steve said in shock

"no sir i'm not"

"does it say how much time"

"June this year"

"that not much time"

"Yes i know. Do you know where i can find Kate, i need to tell her all of this in person"

"the ship she on is returning back to Cairns. they would be back by five tonight"

"So i can met her on the dock"

"Mr Hunt to day isn't a good time"

"what do you mean commander, timing is important. Her cousin has been a thorn in my side for ten years. he been going around being mister high and mighty, and what worse is the things he says about his late uncle, it is discugustin. and i hope Kate isn't like him"

"what do you mean" Steve asked

"Even when eric was a live, his nephew always cause one problem after another for eric right up till he past away and what was worse, was he spat and urinated on Eric coffin in front of all Eric old friends and employers. that what i mean" Steve was shocked

"My gosh, i can guarantee you this Mr hunt, lieutenant Kate Mcgregor is not like that at all. She is one of the hardest, honerst, respected and best officers i've even know. and i can tell you this, if lieutenant Mcgregor has her way she would made her cousin scrub every toilet in london with a toothbrush and that just for start"

"that horrible but a good punishment." the he smile for the first time since walking into NAVCOM

"She gets that from her father. boy he got a temper on him but he a great leader. We both were in the korean war together. He was my CO when we were in training. and boy do something wrong, he would have you doing push ups and sit ups for four hours straight while singing the national anthem. it didn't matter if it snowing or raining he would make those men do it, to him it make or break. and boy did he break them, from smart alecs to a soldier with in a month of training. He was good at it till he retired in sixty four as general and started his business which grew till his passing"

"I've seen the way lieutenant is on the sailors. I guess her father would be proud of her"

"Yes he would."

"What i can do is let lieutenant McGregor know that you looking for her, where can she reach you sir"

"i'm staying at the Shangri la hotel"

"Alright i'll let her know" they stood up and shook hands.

"Is everything ok with Kate"

"Can't tell you sir but i can tell you she is fine, but going through a bad patch at the moment"

"She will bounce back. she did when she was little, nothing keep her down, just like her father" he said with a chuckle

"I hope so to Mr hunt" they shook hands then Mr Hunt walk out of Steve office and NAVCOM. Steve pick the phone up and called fleet command about Mr Hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Later that afternoon Steve showed up on Hammersley. he saw Kate on the side bridge so he walk his way to the side bridge where Kate was looking over the dock "Kate" she turn to Steve and saluted each other.

"how are you doing" He asked

"Better sir, any news"

"Mike made it through surgery, the next twenty four, forty eight hours the doctors will know if there any permit damage done or not"

"Thanks for telling me sir"

"As for your stow away, i read your report, bit unorthodox but great outcome. Mike would be proud of what you did, he might of done the same thing"

"thank your sir"

"How did you do being acting captain"

"It something i wanted to do, but not like this"

"you did do an amazing job Kate. I even spoke to fleet command, they read your report and told me that some of Mike tactics is starting to rub off on you. but they also please with the end results"

"thank you sir, that reassuring"

"No worries there. going to see Mike"

"yes sir"

"Don't worry Kate he will be back"

"Depends on his leg sir"

"True. Kate there another matter a personal matter i want to talk to you about" Kate was starting to get worried

"About what you"

"Your father"

"My father sir" She said with a frond

"there a lawyer name Philip Hunt he your father lawyer" Kate thought about it

"I remember him even though it was long time ago. my father invited him and his wife around once a month for dinner and play poker. They been friends for years. He also my god father. How do you know him sir"

"He came into my office this afternoon and asking for you. it about your father will. He told me some of it but he want to talk to you as soon as possible"

"He here in cairns" Kate said in shock

"Yes he staying at the Shangrai la hotel"

"Thanks for telling me this sir"

"If you need to talk or take time off to deal with your father estate let me know"

"Yes sir, thank you for telling me"

"i'll give you a lift back to NAVCOM"

"thank you sir" then they walk onto the bridge where Steve watch Kate talk to the two sailors who on duty watch before walking down the steps.

Twenty minutes later Kate was in Mike room sitting on a chair close to his bed while holding his hand. She bump into Jim and he broke up with her before he walk away from her. Kate stayed till after ten o'clock before she kiss Mike lips before leaving his room and drived home.

the next morning while at home, she thought about what Steve said. She return back to Hammersley to get Mike sea bag then went around to his place to sort out his bag for him then went to the supermarket to pick up a fruit basket where she could put in her own fruits. she got the ones that Mike loves as well packet of chocolate kisses in which she put under and through the fruits when she got to her car before driving to the hospital.

When she arrived in his room to see him awake and smiling at her. "How are you sir"

"sore but that to be expected. How are you Kate. Steve told me this morning"

"i'm ok" He could tell she trying to hold it together.

"come here" he patted the bed.

"sir"

"Come on" Kate stood up and step ford sitting on the edge of the bed. Mike held onto her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb

"Talk to Me Kate" Tears where starting to fall

"I didn't want you to die, i beg you not to die… i love you mike, i didn't want you to die. After i saw what happen i…"

"Come here" he pulled her into his arms. she move till she was partly laying against his chests. he manage to grab a tissue and pass it to her.

"I didn't know you felt that way Kate"

"Now you know"

"Jim"

"He knows, he heard me in the ward room when i beg you not to die. He knew. It's over between Jim and me, he broke it off last night"

"Sorry Kate"

"It not your fault, i try to move on try not to fall in love with you that why i went onto dates with Jim"

"It going to take a while for you to come to terms with happen yesterday"

"i know" she said sniffling.

"I came by last night"

"i know, nurse told me this morning, she said… You wife was here last night, she stayed for over five hours… I went to correct her when she said 'you are very lucky to have loving caring wife like the lieutenant. Shame that many couples are like her and you… she said that before she walk out the door." Kate move till she could look at him

"did you try to correct her"

"No i was the last patient she saw before going off duty"

"oh"

"Kate we will need to talk" Kate move till she sat up to look at him

"About what"

"Us… we both know the navy rules"

"Mike one question… do you love me" Mike cup her face

"I do Kate. i was so jealous every time you where with Jim. it was breaking my heart"

"i know i've seen the look Mike. I had no idea that me seeing Jim would hurt you"

"I know i should of said something, but i could see how happy you are"

"And now"

"We both need time kate. You been through a lot in the past couple of days and i need time to heal"

"I understand"

"Steve told me about the stowaway and what you did, i'm proud of you"

"Are you"

"Yes and i might done what you did" Kate smile

"commander Marshal said the same thing to me yesterday"

"Really"

"Yeah he did" They talk for the next two hours before Kate left since Mike lunch arrived.

She return home to get change then she had some lunch. After lunch she called Mr hunt and agree to met in public place. When the time came Kate was sit outside coffee shop when a man walk up to her.

"You look like your father" He said in english accents. Kate stood up and look at the man

"Uncle Philip"

"katie" Kate stepford and hug him

"I can't believe it" then they pulled apart

"how did you find me after all these years"

"I wasn't easy but with computers today"

"Please sit, would you like cup of tea"

"Yes please" Kate wave the waitress over as she sat down

"Yes ma'am

"Tea please with lemon, coffee, white and two… chocolate lamintions please"

"Yes ma'am" she pick up the empty coffee mug then walk back into the store

"you remembered" he said smiling

"Yes i did"

"You always did have a good memory" Kate smile for a few seconds.

"commander Marshall told me you were looking for me." He sat back in his chair.

"Kaite, you father past away ten years ago"

"what" Kate said in shocked

"ten years"

"yes sorry, he spent five years trying to find you and your mother."

"mum she told me that he died and that he left us with nothing. We move here with her boy friend just after my ninth birthday"

"Kaite your father had a stroke, he was in hospital for weeks. the day of his stoke, he was arguing with your mother when he collapsed on the ground, she told him to stop faking it. It wasn't till a week later when he last saw her, she told him goodbye and that he not going to see you ever again" Kate sat there in shocked

"If i have known he was still alive i would of some how get a message to him. I can't believe this, my own mother lied to me, tell me he died" Kate shook her head. then the waitress showed up with there drink and lamontions. they thank her before walking away.

"At lease your been found Kate"

"Yeah, do you know where he buried"

"Yes i do Katie." he took a sip of his tea while kate put sugar in her coffee and stirred it.

"Uncle Phillip what is it that you want from me, i mean it been a long time"

"your father will Katie." He past a file to her

"you need to read it. there not much time left"

"for what"

"Read it" Kate open it and read part of the will. When she finish reading it she look up to him

"I remember Justin, he was a bully and i hated him for the way he treated dad, i remember one time i punch him in the crouch while yelling at him for the way he treated dad after he try to help him and auntie Kim out after uncle Bob died"

"He gotten worse Katie"

"no surprise there, what is he doing these days"

"On a benefit, got four kids to three different mothers"

"I see and auntie Kim"

"she past away seventeen years ago from lung cancer"

"smoking"

"Yes"

"how did justin reacted to dad death"

"He laugh and he said he can't hardly wait to get hold of Eric money since he was the last relative left. what worse was the day of Eric funeral" he put his head down and shook it

"what happen" he lift his head when he felt Kate hand on his.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"He spat and urinated on Eric coffin in front of old friends and employers" Kate was shocked when what she been told

"My god… if i was there, i would of punch his light out. how dare he do that to dad"

"I know Kate everyone was discussed in what he did" Kate shook her head then look at the file then to Mr Hunt

"I don't have much time to i"

"No you don't Katie. Question is, is there someone in your life" Kate thought about it

"there is sort of, it complicated"

"Care to tell me about him"

"He name is Mike… mike flynn, he CO of Hammersley" He look at Kate in shocked

"your in love with you captain"

"Yes and he feels the same but we can't be together cause we serving on the same ship"

"Why don't one of you transferred to another ship" Kate close her eyes then open them.

"Before i was assigned to Hammersley over a year ago, he was going through number of lieutenants till fleet command step in and sent me. Yes we did argue, he called the throat ripping debates" Mr hunt laugh.

"It work out evenly after we both found common ground and work together ever since and fleet command was very happy about it"

"that good to know, and these throat ripping debates, i bet they were very interesting"

"Yes they were" He could tell some thing else was on her mind.

"Katie you got that look i remember when you were little, what wrong"

"Mike was wounded few days ago, he and a sas captain was wounded when ute blew up not far from where they where. the SAS captain survive, but Mike didn't he had piece of stratnal embed in the back of his leg. he lost over pint of blood. i was acting captain. we went to HMAS Melbourne where he was transferred over to the ship with the SAS. then i had to deal with other problems on board as well may days coming home"

"If you were acting captain who was next in line"

"Another lieutenant but she hasn't done the course or training where as i have and got the experience to be both captain and XO"

"that would of been hard on you doing both"

"Yes it was"

"Where is…. Mike is he in Darwin hospital"

"No he here in Cairns at barry general, it navy hospital"

"Ok. So when are you due to set sail"

"without a CO we are a ship stopper"

"Ok i understand, so tell me what have you done for yourself, tell me everything" he said smiling which made her smile

"Ok" They spent the afternoon and even talking. Kate told Mr Hunt every thing that happen to her since coming to Australia.

The next morning Kate was called in to Steve office to find out that they got a temporary captain and that the next day Hammersley set sail for a week patrol. After Kate talk to Steve she went to see Mike to let him know about the captain and that Hammersley leaving the next morning for a week patrol.

The next morning the crew got to meet Jack freeman and Charge knew him when they serve together years ago. Hour later they left port for there week patrol. Later that afternoon Philip went to the hospital to met Mike. When he found out which room he was in he walk down to Mike room and walk in to see him sitting up in bed reading a book. Kate show him a photo of her and Mike together on a beach when crew got R and R on one of the islands.

Mike heard someone walk into the room so he look up "Can i help you sir"

"Mike flynn"

"Yes" He walk in and up to the bed

"I'm Phillip hunt" mike smile and shook his hand

"Mr Hunt, please sit. Kate told me about you yesterday"

"Really"

"Yes she said that your old friend of her father, his lawyer and Kate godfather" Mike said as Phillip sat down

"what else did she tell you"

"About her father passing, her mother. She told me what happen. She was upset about it"

"It good that she talk to someone she knows and trust"

"thank you sir. Kate told you about me"

"She did, do you love her, i do mean really love her"

"Yes i do love Kate but we can't be together"

"she told me the same thing. Tell me about yourself Mike, as Katie godfather i would know if you good for her. She is like a daughter to me"

"what would you like to know" Mike close his book. they talk for the next three hours. Phillip know knows what Mike is like and knew about his and kate secret past from when they were at watson bay. the reason why they end things and his reaction when she was assigned to Hammersley.

Phillip left since Mike got physio. So he went to NAVCOM to talk to Steve to find out what sort of man Mike is since they known each other for years. That night while in his room his secretary called him to let him know that her son found Tina McGregor and got an address.

So the next day he flew to Perth and he went to the address of an apartment building. He walk up to the apartment which was on the second floor and knock on the door. When it open he was shocked when he saw Tina, her brown hair going grey and was a mess, her skin was pale and wrinkly looks like she in her eighties when she only in her mid sixties, her clothes look like they been sleep in, he could smell alcohol and cigarette smoke

"Yeah what do you want"

"Hello Tina" he said She blink few time then she got her glasses out of her pocket and put them on

"do i know you"

"It been too long Tina. I found Katie"

"You found that bitch, where is she" He was shocked with what Tina said about her own daughter.

"she got her own life and is happy. I know what you done Tina and so does Katie." She look at him up and down

"I know you"

"You should know, i was best man at the wedding" she Thought about it

"Phillip hunt"

"That right, came here to tell you that Eric past away ten years ago. Katie already know"

"i thought he died after i left him, i can't believe he survived the stoke"

"Oh he did and made a full recovery. the reason why he did so he could find you and Katie, he spent hundreds thousand pounds trying to find you and Katie. But now i have for fill a promise i made to Eric before he past away and that not to give up looking for Katie. I keep that promise."

"What about the will"

He waited seven years before he could change it. Now you won't get a single cent, Eric left everything to Kate"

"He didn't have much when we were married"

"Because he didn't care about money, only family. two years before he past away he sold his business, house everything and live in rest home since he had another stroke and was unable to look after himself without help."

"How much did he leave her, couple hundred grand"

"No he left Katie over two billion pounds" Tina eyes widen

"What"

"You heard and that is what she is getting. If you stayed you would of gotten half of it but since you left twenty five years ago, you get nothing"

"but we still married"

"No, not since the day you left. as i said, we waited for seven years before he can write you out of the will and since you took Katie out of England with out eric approval you get nothing. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life in this place Tina" Then he turn and walk down the coil door towards the elevators

"I'm going to get my lawyers on to you and that bitch, that money is mine, you hear me mine" she said yelling.

Phillip return back to Cairns that afternoon since he was planing doing some shopping and thinking.

Over the next few days he spent it talking to mike so he could get to know him.

"Mike you seem distracted"

"sorry Phillip"

"do you know that guy in that room"

"Yeah… Kate shot him when he shot her in the back. but lucky she was wearing double plated vest." Phillip was shocked with what Mike told him.

"sounds like Katie was lucky"

"Yes she was"

They talk for an hour when Phillip saw Mike face lit up so he turn to the doorway and smile as he stood up "katie"

"hi uncle Phillip" she walk in giving him a hug then turn to Mike

"how are you feeling Mike"

"Getting there, this is a surprise" she walk over to him and held on to his hand and gave it a squeeze which he did in return. Philip could see the love they have for each other and it a shame that they couldn't be together.

"How was your patrol"

"It was ok, something that we have to get use to" She gave him a look which he recognized

"that bad"

"It ok, so Uncle phillip keeping you out of trouble" Mike chuckled and phillip grin

"I can keep myself out of trouble" Kate gave him a look which philip reconied from when he was little when she gave it when looking at Eric.

"I can name number of times…"

"Ok, stop right there. Kate" Mike smiled then said

"You not going to believe who here"

"Who"

"that mersenery that you shot, he just across the hall" Mike nudge with his head. Kate turn to see the guy she shot.

"the doctors said he in a coma and don't know if he will ever come out of it"

"Mercenaries" Phillip said. Kate turn to him

"Yes, we dealing with them on an island"

"Be Careful Katie"

"I will uncle" They talk for another ten minutes before Kate had to leave.

"Ah Phillip you don't mind if i walk kate out, i need to talk to her about navy stuff"

"Of course Mike"

"thanks." Mike got out of bed and put his slippers on and grab his crutches while Kate give her uncle a hug.

"Don't go and tell Mike any stories uncle Philip"

"To late" mike said grinning. Kate shook her head as she and Mike walk out the door.

"Kate i know something bothering you what is it"

"It the captain Mike" Philip watch them walk away while talking.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

When Mike return five minutes later he got into bed slowly. "Everything ok"

"Yeah it will be" they talk for a hour when Steve showed up with a file.

"Mike, Mr Hunt" Commander Marshall"

"Steve what can i do for you"

"You haven't sign these papers" he past Mike the file, he open it then close it

"no way, you know what promotion means"

"Yes i do Mike a shore posting"

"I had shore posting before and hated them, i rather be out on the sea while i still got my sea legs"

"I know you do Mike. I've had fleet command on my back out this."

"Mike" he turn to Phillip 

"Remember what you said to me couple days ago." mike thought about it

"Yeah i remember. As you heard i hate shore postings" Phillip smile

"Well think about all those shore leaves when Hammersley returns, no secrets. You told me that you love Kate more than anything else, more than money, more than the navy. Here commander Marshal giving you that opportunity to be with the women you love and still have the job you love. From what Kate tells me about the navy, you might get assigned to a frigate but you rather stay with patrol boats cause of the closeness the crew have compeer to frigates"

"Kate is right" Mike said then he look at Steve then to the file

"At least while at NAVCOM you would know what going on with Hammersley and when they returning. Plus you did say it would be couple of months before you fit for sea duties" Phillip said. Mike open the file and look at it once again. then he look up to Steve.

"Steve when i get the all clear and there no captain for hammersley, i want to return because i got unfinished business that needs to be taking care of" Phillip was shocked with what Mike said

"you putting Hammersley before Kate, i thought you were being honest with me Mike"

"I am Phillip. When i get out of here it would be two months before i clear fit for sea duty, in that time i could work at NAVCOM. Plus in that time i want to marry Kate cause i love her, not the money, i'll sign one of those prenup to prove to you that money not important to me. And as you told me yourself there not much time left for Kate inheritances. This would give us the window of opportunity and we will get both. I get the women i love and Kate gets what her father left her" Philip thought about it and nodded

"Your right Mike, but that is if she say yes, and if she dose, let me know where and when the wedding is and i'll fly over for it so i can give her away"

"So we don't have much time then"

"no we don't" Philip said smiling. Mike turn to Steve to see he got pen in hand and smiling. Mike took the pen

"you tell fleet command…"

"I'll take care of it mike"

"thanks Steve" Mike sign the papers then close the file and put the pen on it

"congratulation commander flynn" Phillip said smiling

"thanks Phillip" they talk for another five minutes before Steve and Phillip left Mike to get some rest.

The next day the mercenary woke up and Mike try to be his mate and even let him used his phone so he could make a call. When mike was in bed, Phillip showed up with a packet of tim tams which made Mike grin

"Kate told you"

"Yes she did, are you ok Mike" he said sitting down

"that mercenary woke up this morning" Phillip turn to see the guy looking at them then he look down to the news paper.

Phillip turn to Mike

"At least you know he going to be fine"

"Yeah"

"what is it"

"He use my phone to make a call. then ten minutes later phone ring, i answered it and the person hung up, that was fifteen minutes ago"

"Phone number"

"private number"

"Ok, don't worry about that, now how are you going to propose to Kate" Mike smile

"I'll take her out to dinner"

"and" Mike smile. he told philip how he going to purpose to her which made philip smile.

"Ok what sort of ring you going to buy her"

"I already got it" Philip was shocked

"what how long"

"Seven years, yes i know but as i said to you Kate wanted to climb the later, so i'm going to let her"

"she still can do both"

"Yes i know" Then they turn when they saw someone walk into the room

"Ray this is a surprise"

"mike i didn't know what to bring you so i brought you this" he past mike a bottle of wine

"Thanks you. Oh Ray Walsmen Philip Hunt, he visiting from England"

"Hi" Ray said

"Hello" they shook hands.

"I didn't know you got friends in england Mike"

"I can be full of surprises Ray"

then they heard a noise and turn to see the merceny coughing then he went flat line which shocked Mike and phillip as Mke got out of bed and limp next to Ray who was in the doorway just as the doctor called it. Ray turn and walk away.

Mike turn to Ray then to the murcenty then turn back and walk back into bed.

"Mike what wrong"

"something not right here"

"Meaning"

"Ray he showed up then couple minutes later that merseny died"

"You thinking he involve in that man death"

"I do and hell did he know i was in hospital"

"He might know people here"

"It not that, there something else going on"

"You will work it out. Kate said your good at that"

"thanks Phillip"

Later that afternoon Kate walk into his room "Kate"

"mike, i got your text"

"Something is going on since we been to samurai island and Ray walsmen involved somehow"

"what are you saying Mike"

"Ray showed up this morning then couple minutes later that merserny died suddenly. i spoke to the doctor they running tests but my guest is he was poison so he wouldn't talk to the feds"

"Ray walsmen was here, how did he know that you where in hospital"

"i don't know Kate. any way why are you here"

"I had to relave Freeman of his commander. He was acting very strange and it plot a course through a reef to get to the boat that the feds where after. If i haven't it would of damage not only the reef but the ship as well"

"You did the wises thing in changing course Kate"

"that not all Mike, he been experiencing headaches and memory loss. when i came to see you the other day, he gave swain permission to leave the ship. When Swain return Freeman blame me for not knowing who left the ship and who didn't. Swain told me that the captain gave him permission to leave. When i talk to him about it he said he didn't remember giving anyone including me permission to leave the ship. Swain said to me after he took him down to his cabin about the memory loss and headaches. when we return Commander marshal making sure that the captain get it check out"

"It doesn't sound good"

"no it doesn't"

"I got some news for you"

"What news"

"I've been promoted" Kate smile

"You finally caved in and sign the papers" She said smiling

"It was Philip who got me to cave in"

"Uncle Phillip wise man"

"don't you want me back on Hammersley" He said sadly while his eyes was sparking.

"there is advantages to a shore posting" Mike smile

"Yes there is Kate like going out to dinner rather have it at your place or mine just in case we been seen"

"that true"

"Well how about the day i get out of here and your on shore leave we go out to dinner"

"I would love to Mike"

"Great" They talk for two hours before Kate cell phone rings, she look at who calling

"NAVCOM" Kate said then she answered it. Mike listen till Kate hung up

"Crash sail" Mike said

"Yes commander Marshal got me acting captain. One of the patrol boats broke down and we are to take the parts to them"

"Ok that simple enough. Take care out there"

"I will, see you when i return"

"i'll be looking ford to it" mike said just as Kate walk out of his room.

Hour later Hammersley left port to take the parts to the patrol boat and have Charge help them with their problems. Once done and the engines going, Hammersley and the patrol boat return back to Cairns together. It was after ten that night when both ships dock.

the next day Kate spend her day with Phillip showing him around Cairns as well having dinner at his hotel. "Katie, i'm leaving tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

"Yes, i got work to do and dealing with Justin, whom i'm not looking ford to seeing"

"don't worry uncle, after all he doesn't know that you found me"

"that true my dear. I hope you do come over for a visit"

"don't you worry, i will visit" she said smiling.

The next day Kate took Philip to the airport and gave him a hug goodbye and watch him leaving saying

"Mike a good Man Kate, don't let that fish get away" Kate grin

"don't worry uncle i will" Kate watches him board the plane and leaves.

then she went to the hospital to see Mike for half an hour then some of the crew showed up to see him. So she left them alone and went to do some shopping.

Two days later Kate pick Mike up from the hospital since he could go home which he is please about. Plus he already book a table at a restaurant in town for that night for dinner. That night Mike pick Kate up in a taxi and went to the restaurant for dinner. They both enjoyed there evening.

then afterwards they walk for a while, while talking about different things till they came to a taxi stand at another restaurant. The taxi drop Kate off first. Mike walk her to her door and kiss her good night before returning back to the taxi whom took him home.

the next morning Mike started his shore posting and Hammersley left for a week patrol with a new captain. Mike and Kate keep in contact every day by email or text message.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

The day Hammersley return from it patrol Mike was on the wharf in his dress whites. Once the gang way was in place he walk up onto Hammersley "spider, can you get the X please"

"Yes sir" he said grinning then turn and ran to one of the hatchers and open it and step in side.

"ET, where the X"

"Try the ship office, why"

"commander flynn out back in his dress whites and he holding red roses"

"no way"

"Yes way you know what that means"

"sure do" then spider went looking for Kate while spreading the word.

When he found her, in her cabin, Nav was also there when he knock on the door and Nikki open it "what is it spider"

"Is the X there" he said quietly

"Yes, why are you whispering"

"commander flynn on back of the ship in dress whites and carrying dozen red roses, he ask for the X" nikki eyes widen

"Tell RO to get the camera, we got to record it"

"On to it" then he turned and ran down to the comcen while Nav turn to see Kate walking out of the bathroom.

"Message from spider X you needed on the back of the ship"

"By whom"

"come on" nikki grab Kate arm and drag her out of there cabin

"nikki what going on"

"Orders Kate"

"From whom"

"spider said that you wanted on the back of the ship, come on"

"ok" then they walk through one of the hatchers and walk between the two HRIBS to the back of Hammersley.

Kate was shocked to see all the crew on the back but one person who was sticking out from the crew was Mike. Kate look shocked as she step ford just as Mike did. He smile at her as he pass her the roses

"they beatiful Mike, what going on"

"Kate i've been doing a lot of thinking while in hospital and the talk i had with your uncle. He made me relies a number of things and he ask me what more important to me than anything else. I said to him that you Kate are more important to me, more important than the navy, more important than money. One thing you can't buy is love. When i wouldn't sign the promotion Papers you uncle reminded me of the words i said to him two days earlier. As you and everyone else knows i sign the papers. I did it for us Kate, so we can be together. I love you Kate McGregor and there one important question i want to ask you" He got a hanky out of his pocket and put it on the boat deck then he held onto her left hand as he got down on one knee as he got box out of his pocket with his other hand and manage to open it. Kate was shocked

"Will you Kate Mcgregor agree to marry me and become Mrs Kate Flynn" Kate was just about to cry when she open her mouth to answer it when everyone heard

"what the hell going on back here, all of you return back to work" the new captain said in command tone. Kate turn to him with angry look which the crew knows to well

"sir, shut up you ruining a special moment" Kate said in command tone

"X my cabin now"

"sir you better do what the X says, commander flynn proposing to her" spider said since he was standing next to him. he turn to spider

"what"

"Shh sir… X he waiting for you answer" Spider said so everyone heard. Kate turn to Mike and smile

"I love you to Mike and the answer is…." everyone waited including Mike, he saw the look on Kate face and knew the answer

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU MIKE FLYNN" she yell out, the crew yelled and cheered.

Mike got the ring out of it box and slip it onto her finger then he stood up to kiss and hug her. Everyone gathered around congratulating the happy couple. Mike saw the captain and walk over to him they both salute

"sorry sir no one told me what was going on"

"it ok, one piece of advice don't get on the wrong side of Kate, trust me i know what she is like

"Yes sir and congratulation"

"thank you" Mike turn and walk over to the crew where they talk and laugh.

"We will see you all at the pub tonight" Mike said

"Ok everyone back to work, once every thing done then you can go and celebrate"

"Yes X" they all said. Kate turn to Mike

"When do you have to return back to work"

"I finish half an hour ago, so soon as your ready, i can take you home if you like" 

"I would love that, give me ten minutes"

"sure" Kate kiss him before walking back the way she came while smiling.

When she was in her cabin getting change when Nav walk in and close the door. "Kate i'm so happy for you"

"thanks Nikki"

"Can i see the ring"

"sure" she lifted her left hand so they both could see the ring.

It was oval ceylon sapphire surrounded in ten diamonds in white gold cluster setting with an eighteen carat yellow gold band.

"wow Kate it a beautiful ring, that must of set him back a pretty penny"

"You think so"

"Yeah last week i took my necklace in to be fix and i saw sapphire like this one with a diamond on each side going for just under eighteen hundred dollars and the sapphire was smaller that this Kate"

"i don't care about the price"

"do you like the ring"

"i love it"

"I'm happy for you and Mike"

"thanks Nikki. would you like to be my maid of honor" nikki smile

"i love to"

"Great, how about tomorrow we go shopping"

"Sounds great idea to me" they hug then Kate finish getting dress before leaving taking her sea bag and roses with her. When she walk on to the boat deck mike was waiting for her

"Let's go home" Mike said

"home that one thing we need to talk about"

"True" He took her sea bag from her before they walk off Hammersley together and walk towards the car park since Kate is in her whites.

They went around to Kate place so she could get change then they went around to Mike place so he could get change, but he got something else in mind when he pick Kate up in his arms and walk down to his bedroom where he laid her down on his bed then he undid the buttons of his jacket and took it off and put it over his chair that in the bedroom then he climb on top of Kate and kiss her passionately.

they removed each others clothes and made passionate love for the next hour before snuggling in each others arms and they slowly fell a sleep for couple of hours till they woke up with Kate cell phone ringing so she lean over Mike to answer it.

"Hello"

"Kate, where are you, are you ok"

"Nav, yeah, just a bit tired"

"I wonder why" she said laughing

"Crew wondering where you and Mike are"

"We will be there soon Nikki"

"ok" then they hung up. Kate turn to Mike

"Crew waiting for us" she said giving him a kiss

"We better go"

"Yeah, that and dinner"

"dinner first, then drinks"

"Great idea" They kiss once more before getting up and dress.

Hour and half later, they join the crew in celebration drinks. they stayed for couple of hours before leaving back to mike place where Kate planning on staying the night. Kate even called her uncle who would be at work

"Hello Phillip Hunt office, may i help you"

"Hi is he in, i'm Kate Mcgregor calling from australia"

"Hi, yes he is in, one moment please" Kate who got her phone on speaker phone waited

"Hello Katie, this is a surprise"

"Hi uncle"

"hi Phillip" mike said

"mike how are you doing"

"i'm great thanks"

"That great, It must be what almost eleven where you are"

"Yes it is" Mike said

"We got some news for you"

"Oh care to share i could do with some good news"

"We getting married"

"that is wonderful news Mike, Kate, have you set a date yet"

"Yes when we return from our patrol in three weeks uncle"

"three weeks, what dates?"

"May thirty first, it a saturday, we hope you can make it"

"We will be there"

"i'll be looking ford to seeing auntie Mary"

"Oh she will be looking ford to see you to Kate. when i told her the news that you where found, she was over the moon about it"

"i bet she was uncle" Kate said smiling

"Do you need anything just let me know"

"i will uncle"

"Oh mike well done, i hope your plan work"

"it did but we did have an audience" Phillip laugh

"Why not, Oh that reminds me Mike. i've done some ringing around about Ray Walsmen. and what i found out you would be interested in"

"what is it phillip" mike asked

"He interested in samarui island for it mining. I'll send everything to Kate email address"

"thanks for that information Phillip"

"Another thing to Mike i called a friend up who with telecom here, i gave him your cell phone number and ask him if he could find out who own the private number and the call that the mercenary made. Both phone numbers belong to Ray Walsmen"

"Now we know how he knew i was in hospital. thanks for telling us Phillip"

"no worries, you look after Katie"

"don't worry sir i will"

"night uncle Philip"

"night Katie" then they hung up.

"now we know why he interested in the island for"

"True, lets go to bed"

"I like that idea" Mike said as they walk towards his bedroom.

The next day while Mike was at work Kate went home to shower and change then she went and met Nikki outside the first bridal shop after doing research on line. they spent the day going from one bridal shop to another till they found both wedding and bridesmaid dresses. Once they got them, they went to the florist shop then to cake shop to see what wedding cakes there are.

Then there separate ways with Nikki looking after Kate dress. Kate met Mike at the registry office to fill out the paperwork for there marriage licence as well talk to the navy minster to see if he can do there wedding which he can do for them.

Then they had enough time to go to the jeweller store to sort out there wedding rings. Once that was done they left for Mike place where he got change then they went to Kate place for dinner and early night since Hammersley leaving the next morning for three week patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

While Hammersley was out on patrol Mike went to see what places are available to do wedding reception on short notice. There wasn't any place to hold it since they were fully book out for that weekend. So he send a email to Kate about it. When Kate received Mike email, she smile to a idea. then send it back to him. when Mike saw Kate email and read what it said, he loved the idea.

So the next day while at work he made some phone calls and got the ball rolling. On friday afternoon Hammersley dock and the crew looking ford to the next day wedding of Mike and Kate.

When Kate arrived home, she went and sort out her sea bag and do what she normal do when she return from patrol. Then she went around to Mike place and waited for him there. When Mike did arrived home he smile when he saw Kate in his bed. He took his uniform off then the rest of his clothes before getting into bed and kissing kate

"Miss you" Mike said

"Miss you to Mike" Then they kiss and made passionate love. Afterwards Kate snuggled up to his side.

"Looking ford to tomorrow" Kate asked

"Yes, you"

"Yes and two week honeymoon"

"You know we have to go to london"

"i know and everything taken care of"

"Good, Phillip called, he and Mary made it to there hotel this morning"

"that great, what about your family"

"they made it also. they are worried that get getting married so soon. but after long talk to them, they understand and they can't wait to meet you tonight"

"i can't wait either"

"Since we got some time" he kiss her then roll them till he was top. they made love once again before getting up and having a shower together then getting dress.

They left in a taxi to restaurant that Mike book for the prewedding dinner with his parents and Kate godparents. When they arrived there and walk in side they walk over to where Mike parents are. Mike introduce Kate to connor and Patricia Flynn. they love Kate strate away.

"Mike i remember this ring" His mother said looking at it

"I didn't know if you remember it or not mum"

"I did, does she know"

"no"

"mike" Kate said looking at him

"when we were together at watson bay i brought it, i was planning on seeing you after i left watson bay but as you know why we broke up in the first place. I really didn't want to. it was hard back then"

"Mike your could of told me this months ago"

"I know i should of Kate but i also wanted you to be happy"

"and you feeling guilty and jealous every time i date someone, it would be eating you up inside"

"I know Kate" She cup his face while looking into his eyes then kiss him then they hug.

"you got a lot of grovering to do" She said to him then they pulled apart

"Anything you want"

"anything" She said grinning

"i'm in trouble when you grin like that Kate"

"Yes you are" she kiss him once more just as Phillip and Mary showed up.

After the introductions they sat down around the table talking and laughing. They all enjoyed their evening. They left when the restaurant close and they left in taxis heading to there hotel and home. Kate went to her own place for the night since it would be the last time she would be sleeping there.

The next morning there was a lot of activity happening on the wharf in front of Hammersley. the personal knows about the shocking surprise engagement of mike and Kate. Especially when every one who knows Mike was married to the navy. But when they got word about the engagement and who to, they were shocked by it but they are happy for them after what happen to Mike few weeks ago.

When Kate woke up she was smiling because she was looking ford to today. she got up and had a shower then went down stair to have breakfast before leaving in a taxi to a spa where she is meeting Nav. when Kate arrived Nav was already there

"Kate looking ford to this afternoon"

"Yes i am" they walk in side and up to the counter.

They spent the next two hours enjoying there spa treatment. When finish and paid for they got into Nikki car and they went to the salon where they were getting there hair and nails done. When finish there they went to get a light lunch then return back to Kate place where they ate it with bottle of champagne and strawberries.

"how are you feeling Kate"

"Happy"

"and last night"

"dinner went well. Mike parents were amazing and understanding"

"That good"

"they share couple of stories about Mike when he was little" Nikki grin

"Please do tell"

"nope"

"Why not"

"you're not going to get it out of me"

"Not fair" Kate laugh they talk for half an hour till there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it just in case it Mike" Nikki said

"thanks" Nikki open the door to see an elderly couple on the doorstep

"Can i help you sir"

"Yes is Katie here"

"Katie" she said with afrond then her eyes lit up

"Oh you mean Kate, yeah" she around

"Kate"

"coming" Kate walk to the front door and smile

"Uncle Philip, auntie Mary" Kate said giving them both a hug before letting them in

"How are you doing Katie"

"I'm doing great uncle Philip" then she turn to Mary who was looking at Kate with tears in her eyes

"Oh Katie, you know, i still can't believe it, your here. When Philip return he had the biggest grin on his face when he told me that he found you and showed me a photo of you. I couldn't believe it" Then she hug Kate once again

"I know, uncle Phillip email me about your reaction" then they pulled apart

"You do look like your father"

"I know i do" Then she turn to Nikki then to her godparents

"Nikki this is Phillip and Mary hunt, the old friends of my dad and my god parents. Uncle Philip, auntie Mary this is lieutenant Nikki Castno, we call her Nav cause she the navigator on Hammersley"

"nice to meet you sir, ma'am"

"You to Nikki" Mary said.

"come on in. I thought we were going to met on the wharf" Kate said.

"We decided to come here Katie cause your father asked us to hold onto it till you where found." Mary said as she past Kate a box.

Kate put it on the table and open it up since it was seal close. Kate move the form bits to reveal a old string silver jewelry pull it out of the box and put it on the table. then she open it and was shocked to see what was in it.

"Oh my" she pick up a double strand of pearls then she look up to Mary

"they belong to your late grandmother. Eric was going to give them to you himself on this special day"

"Wedding day"

"Yes, there something else in the box"

Kate look down to see a box so she pick it up and put the pearls necklace back in the box then open the box to see a fold up note so she pick it up and saw pearl earrings.

"they beautiful" then she put the box down and open the note

"To my darling daughter, today is your special day, your wedding day. I wish i was there to see how beautiful you look on this day and walk you down the aisle and to give you away. If you get this note then you know i'm no longer here. but i'll be in your heart. I love and miss you Kate. There are something old and something new. I hope you get these before you say i do to who ever he is. Who ever he is i hope he knows how special you are to me. I will always love you my sweet Kate, love daddy" Kate cover her mouth and nose as she cried.

"Eric brought the earnings a month before his passing" Mary said.

"I'm going to wear them"

"Your choice" Phillip said.

"I must look like a mess" Kate said

"no you look amazing"

"Look at what i'm wearing"

"come on let's get rid of these puffy eyes, glad your not wearing makeup. are you going to be wearing makeup" Mary ask

"Yes, the make up artist will be here soon"

"Well let take care of these puffy eyes shall we" Mary said

"sure" Mary help Kate get rid of the puffy eyes while the four of them talk.

when the florist arrived with the bouquets and then the makeup artist showed up. Philip watch what was happening. He can see Kate cheered up a bit but he knew he wish that Eric was here on this day. When the makeup artist finish and left. Kate and Nikki disappeared up stairs and into Kate bedroom. Hour an hour later Nikki walk down the stairs first.

"Phillip, Mary" they stood up and walk to the end of the stairs looking up Just as Kate appeared

"Oh my… Kate" Mary said just as Kate walk down the stairs

"you look beautiful" Phillip said

"thank you uncle philip." they heard toot of the horn

"that our ride" Nikki said as she walk over to pick up the bouquets then turn around and walk over to the front door where she past Kate her bouquet.

They walk out together where Kate lock her front door and past key to Mary so she could put it in her purse. they walk down and got into the waiting limo. Then they were on there way to navy wharf.

When Mike woke up he was looking ford to this afternoon. He got up and dress then he went into town to have some breakfast and did some shopping. He went to the hairdresser to have his hair cut. When done he went down to the navy wharf to see how things are. He was surprised with what he saw that everything was almost done.

then he left to go and pick up Steve whom is his best man and went to play a round of golf while talking and laughing. When finish, Mike went to drop Steve off home then he went to the hotel to take his and Kate overnight bags to there room. then he went to get light lunch then home. When he arrived home he went and have a shower and shave. then he got dress and walk down stairs just as Steve showed up in the limo.

"Mike are you ready"

"Ready as i'll ever be" Mike said smiling.

Mike pick up his hat then follow Steve out the door and lock it then walk down the driveway and got into the limo then they were on there way to the wharf. When the limo arrived fifteen minutes later. Mike and Steve got out to see crew there in there uniforms and ones with their partners. Mike family and both Mike and Kate friends.

Mike and Steve walk over where Mike family is to talk to them then went to talk to others till the minster showed up to let them know it was time. So they walk on to Hammersley and up on to the bridge then to the side deck. they look down to everyone as they sat down on the chairs and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

When the limo arrived. Every one watch a man get out first, then a women. Then they saw Nikki get out then Kate. Mike smile down at her as she smile up at him. Then the music started. Every one watch Nikki walk first to the gang way and up and over it till she was on Hammersley.

then it showed Kate holding onto both Philip and Mary arms as they walk to the gang way where they stop. Mary Kiss Kate on the check then she walk over and sat down just as Late and Philip walk on to Hammersley. then they walk towards the hatch and into the ship.

Everyone waited till they saw Nikki walk around the side bridge then stop. Then Kate and Philip walk around the side deck till they stop in front of Mike just as the music stop. "Who gives this bride away" the minister said in the microphone

"I do" Phillip said then he kiss Kate on the check the put her hand into Mike. the he walk over and through the door where a sailor walk him back down to the back of the ship then he could join Mary.

"Please be seated" minister said. they all sat down just as Kate past Nikki her bouquet then turn to Mike and held onto his hands while looking at him.

Everyone watch and listen to Mike and Kate saying there wedding vows till they kiss which every one cheered. "I'm please to announce Mr and mrs Mike and Kate Flynn" Every one clap just as the music started.

Mike and kate wave to every one then follow the minster off the side deck followed by Steve and nikki. When they were on the back of the boat, they kiss once more before walking off Hammersley to be greeted by the crew making an arch with their swords.

Mike and Kate went first then Steve and Nikki. When they reach the end of the arch. buffer and charge lowered there swords to wake Mike and kate back sides yelling out 'go navy' Everyone congratulated them both on their wedding.

fifteen minutes late the bridal party, plus Mike parents, Phillip and Mary left in two limos to go to couple places to have wedding photos taken then return to take some on Hammersley. While the bridal party was away the catieries showed up with finger food and drinks for every one since they having the reception under the marque that set up on the wharf.

Everyone enjoyed themselves. When it came to the speeches everyone laugh about different stories that was shared by Mike family, Phillip and Mary plus the hammersley crew. When it came to removing the garter, the guys cheered Mike on till he got it. When he tost it over his shoulder, the turn to see buffer was the one who caught it.

When it came to tossing the bouquet. Nikki was the one who caught it. then Mike and Kate cut there four tier wedding cake and shared a piece. then they started off the first dance for the evening. Every one watch them then buffer and Nikki join in then others did as well. Everyone enjoyed themselves during the night.

When the limo showed up for Mike and Kate, every one gave them a send off by throwing rice over them till they got into the limo. They said their goodbyes to everyone just as the limo left. Everyone else carried on partying till the sun came up.

When Mike and Kate arrived in there hotel room. Mike and Kate kiss as they help each other out of there clothes and into the shower where they made love in there. then again in bed an hour later before falling asleep with Kate snuggling up to his side.

The next morning Mike and Kate left in a taxi to Mike place where they sorted out there bags, then they went around to Kate place to her bag then left for the airport, where they are flying out to London. when they arrived in london, they headed to there hotel where they would be staying for two weeks.

When they arrived in there room it was almost midnight london time. So they went to bed and made love before going to sleep. Over the next few days they went sightseeing and do what tourist normal do.

On the fifth Mike and Kate went to the florist first then to the cemetery to where her father is buried. When they found his grave Kate step ford and place the flowers in the holder then step back.

"I'm here daddy. Uncle Phillip found me and told me what happen. You would be proud of what i've become… and yes i am happy, i'm very happy" She step ford and put her fingers to her lips then on top of the head stone. Then she turn around and step back to where Mike is and they wrap their arms around each other.

"He would be proud of you"

"I know Mike" they stayed like that for five more minutes before they walk the way they came.

They walk for an hour before flagging down a taxi to take them to Phillip law firm. When they arrived and got out of the taxi after Mike paid for it. Mike held onto Kate hand as they walk up the steps and into the building. they walk to the elevator to the third floor. Then they walk down till they stop outside Phillip door. Mike open it and let Kate walk in first then he followed her in. they walk up to the secretary

"Hello do you have an appointment"

"justin, i'm not going to open up the will till eleven o'clock" They heard yelling from the next room

"come on you old man open it now, why are you delaying things, we both know there no one else" he said yelling back.

"sorry about that sir, ma'am" The secretary said

"It alright, I'm Kate Mcgregor, we are here for the reading of my late father will" the secretary look at the women in shocked

"Now flynn" mike said.

"Of course, i'll let Mr Hunt know your here" Kate walk to the door saying

"no need" she said grinning then turn and open the door and walk in with Mike behind her.

Phillip look up from his desk when the door open and saw who it was. He smile when he saw Mike and Kate walk into the room "you made it"

"Yes we made it"

"Please sit down"

"Who the hell are you" Kate turn to her cousin

"Hello Justin" He frond

"Do i know you"

"You should do, how the knee"

"Knee, it fine"

"and your balls" mike raise his eyebrows

"Why do you want to know, who are you" Kate step ford and bend over close to Justin

"Take a real good look" he look at her then Kate gave him a sutain smile which made him remember years ago an seven year old gave him that same smile before she punish him in the balls which made him fall to the ground then she jump on top of him cause dislocate his knee cap.

"No way, it can't be" he said in shocked

"Oh yes cousin, i'm back to get what rightfully belong to me." then she stood up and turn and took two steps to the next seat and sat down looking relax.

"Kate" she turn to him

"Yes Mike"

"Care to tell me what was that about" Kate smile at mike

"when i was seven years old Justian who was fifteen he was bullying me he piss me off and i got angry so i punch him in the crouch, when he was on the ground i jump on him hitting and yelling at him. when i jump on him i accidently dislocated his left knee"

"What did you dad do" Kate smile

"He had an ambulance called while he hold be back. he calm me down and ask me what happen, i told him. He smile and told me that he was proud of me for defending myself and he look at justin and told him…. it serve you right, who do you think you are picking on a girl who half your age… then he look at Me and said, let go into town and get an ice cream… we did after the ambulance took him to the hospital."

"Look at you now Katie, you come along way since then"

"Yes i have" then the door bang open, cause Justin, Kate and mike to turn around to see a old women walking into the office. Kate stood up in shocked

"Mum" she said. Mike and Justin look from Kate to the women Mike then stood up.

"Kate" mike said. she turn to Mike then back to the women who walk in with the secretary behind her

"sorry Mr hunt she just barge in, want me to call security"

"It ok Jane, i know her"

"Yes sir" she close the door.

"Well, well, well, my blood daughter, you come to claim what yours"

"Yes i am"

"Who the hell are you" then she turn to shocked Justin

"auntie Tina" He said in shocked since it been over twenty five years since he last saw her

"Yeah, so who are you"

"you don't recognize me…your nephew Justin" She stepford

"Blood hell what happen to you"

"I grew up"

"I can see that" she she turn to Mike

"Who the hell are you"

"My husband" Kate said

"what" both justin and Tina said at the same time

"You heard my husband"

"Poor bastard why would you want to marry this bitch"

"that enough from you mother, Mike married me for me, he loves me and he knows about my past. He knows about what you did to me, to dad. How dear you come in here and talk to him like that" Kate said in command tone that Mike knows all too well.

"don't you talk to me like that" Kate walk up to her mother and look her in the eyes

"I'll talk to you the way you talk to me and you haven't got you scum of boy friends to punish me, if they did today, they wouldn't know what hit them if they ever come across me today" The the clock on the wall chime to eleven o'clock. Kate turn around and walk back and sat down just as Mike did. He put his hand into her and gave it a squeeze

"It eleven o'clock and i'll open the will" Phillip said as he saw what Mike was doing to Kate to calm her down.

Philip open the large envelope and pulled out sheet of paper. Then he read out the final will of Eric Mcgregor. As they already knew that Kate get the money since she is found and is married. When Phillip finish reading the will, he open up another letter

"This is from the bank, it was delivered this morning. In grand total in the savings account is two billion seven hundred million and eighty two thousand pounds and twenty pence" Everyone look shock. especially Kate.

"Oh my…" Kate said.

"Where mine" Tina said

"You heard what was said in the will Tina"

"it not over, i'll get what righty mine" then she turn around and walk out the door angry. justin stood up angry and walk to the door

"Justin" he turn to Kate

"what"

"You going to be receiving a large bill from uncle Phillip firm for the amount of time you been coming here in the past ten years reminding uncle phillip about the will thinking that you would get it all. But instead you going to be walking out of here with a bill" He gave Kate an angry look before he walk out the door.

Kate turn to her god father "that went well" Kate said making Phillip laugh

"You haven't changed one bit"

"Yes she has Phillip" mike said grinning

"She still got that McGregor temper"

"that true"

"what happens now" Kate asked.

"Get get paperwork sorted out in the next few days for you to sign, then we transferred the money into your account"

"Ok"

"Leave everything to me and you two go and enjoy your honeymoon" mike and Kate stood up

"We will uncle"

"and don't forget saturday night"

"We won't forget the dinner" Kate gave him a hug and Mike shook his hand before they walk out of his office.

When they were outside they walk down the street "Kate are you ok"

"Shocked that all"

"any idea on what you going to do with it"

"A new house for us"

"Buy or built" mike asked

"build cause i would need a walk in closet" Mike smile as his put his arm around her shoulder and she got her's around his waist

"Ok bedrooms"

"I don't know it would depends on how many kids we have"

"how many do you want Kate"

"three or four, you"

"Many as you can have, as you know i do come from a big family" Kate laugh

"Yes i know, seven kids. Well how about three kids"

"Seven"

"Seven kids Mike, i'll be the one who would be carrying them"

"Ok you wanted three and i wanted seven, how about we meet in the middle and make it five" Kate thought about it

"five good"

"Great so we would need a six plus bedroom house"

"six plus Mike"

"Yes guest bedrooms for when we have guests staying"

"Good idea" They talk about ideas till they came across a cafe so since it was after twelve they went inside to get some lunch as well talk about other things.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Then next day they went to see the navy museum. They walk up to the counter to pay to get in when Kate read what the sign says that all navy personal and vets get in free if they show their ID. since there was people before them. Kate turn to Mike

"Mike we can get in free" Mike turn to Kate

"what do you mean"

"the sign" she pointed to where the prices are. Mike read what it says then turn to Kate.

"Good spotting Kate" he said smiling. when they step ford

"Two adults, that thirty pounds please" the man behind the counter say. Mike and Kate got there navy ID out and show then man.

"sorry we don't accept those ID" Mike turn to Kate who was looking at him the raise her eyebrows then turn to the guy

"Excuse me sir, your sign here says navy ID"

"Yes ma'am"

"It don't not say which countries navy ID it doesn't accept and do you know your navy history sir"

"Yes i do"

"What does R.A.N stand for" He thought about it

"no"

"It stands for Royal Australian Navy. Here a little history lesson for you. in july nineteen eleven King george the fourth granted the service tital royal australian navy and australia is under the british commonwealth and has been since then. As you can see with our ID you can see the royal crown" Kate said showing the man her ID.

"Let me make a call" then he pick up the phone and dial a number and spoke to the person on the other phone.

"Yes sir commander Mike flynn and lieutenant Kate McGregor... i'll ask sir" then he turn to Mike and Kate

"Where are you station at sir, ma'am"

"HMAS Cairns, I'm the executive officer on HMAS Hammersley, Mike shore posting at NAVCOM the commander officer is commander Steve Marshall" Kate said. the guy told the person on the phone every thing that Kate said. they waited

"Yes sir, checking now." he type one handed on the computer

"Yes sir it them… yes sir…" then he hung up.

"sorry about that, I had to find out since we don't get any navy personnel from other counties come through here and i had to check to see if your ID are real, in which they are. So you don't pay for a ticket"

"thank you" Mike said

"Enjoy your tour"

"We will" Kate they walk towards the entrance and walk through the doors.

They spent over two hours looking at every thing that was on display before leaving to get a drink while talking.

the next day they return to Phillip office to sign the papers, once done, Kate knew it would take a month for the money to be transferred into her account.

Two days later Mike and Kate arrived at Phillip and mary house for dinner of roast beef, yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes, pumkin, peas, beans, carrots and gravy followed by homemade peach pie and custard. They talk while enjoying dinner. Mike and Kate told them where they been so far and what they planning on doing tomorrow. After a great evening Mike and kate said there good nights before leaving to return to there hotel.

On wednesday they flew back home since they were planning on moving Kate stuff into Mike house as well start looking for land so they could have there house build. When they arrived back in Australia they turn their phones on when Mike got text message

"Kate it from NAVCOM" he open it and read what it says

"Hammersley been crash sailed, samurai island, gone for a couple of weeks"

"That will give us few more days" she said smiling

"Yeah, when we get home i'll call Steve to find out what going on"

"Oh no you don't Mike flynn, we still on our honeymoon"

"Your right"

they spent the next three days packing every thing of Kate's up and move it to Mike place and donate the rest to charity. Once every thing done, Kate past the keys back to the manager before she left in her car following Mike home. when they got home and put everything away. Mike called Steve while Kate made them both a brew. When he finish on the phone she pass him his drink

"what did Steve say"

"Hammersley gone back to saumaui taking the SAS with them. they been drop off at one part of the island while Hammersley gone back to help the army engineers rebuild and fix things after what happen few months ago"

"Ok so we got another two weeks"

"Steve did ask if we both work at NAVCOM till Hammersley returns, i said i'll ask you"

"Do you want to Mike"

"If it helps Steve out, why not"

"when would you like to start"

"monday, it give us time to do some shopping and look for land"

"Call him" Mike smile as he pick up his cell phone and called Steve while he looking at Kate.

when he finish talking to Steve. "He said thank you"

"that good of him"

"so what would you like to have for lunch" Mike asked

"Why don't we go to the cafe that on the waterfront"

"Why not" they finish their drinks then left in Mike car. they went to the cafe for lunch then did some shopping before returning back home.

Two days later Mike and Kate walk into ball pen and into Steve office. "Mike, Kate welcome back"

"thanks Steve, what the latest with Samurai" Mike and Kate sat down while Steve fill them in the latest with Samurai island and other navy stuff. When finish they all they all stood up.

"Kate, this arrived for you" he open his draw and got an small package out and past it to her.

"thank you sir" Kate said as she open it and smile.

It was her new name tag, dog tags, navy ID and name tag for her DPNU. Kate change her name tag from Kate McGregor to Kate flynn. then she change her dog tags and navy ID. she put the old ones in the box and pass it to Steve whom put it in his draw and close it while Kate put her DPNU name in her bag.

"Kate let me show you what you will be doing" They walk out of the office and over to a computer.

Steve tells Kate what she would be doing over the next couple of weeks, then he and Mike walk around to Mike office to let him know what files that on his deck he needs to go over before he return back to his office.

Over the two weeks. Mike and Kate show up together in the mornings, having there brakes at the same time, that including lunch and they left at the same time. the day Hammersley return back from it patrol the crew looking ford to going to the pub after the ruff two weeks they had. That evening the crew was enjoying themselves when Mike and Kate showed up

"Hey boss, X you made it" Nav said. every one look and cheer when they saw Mike and Kate

"Welcome back sir" spider said

"thanks spider, how was your patrol" Mike asked

"bloody nightmare sir" Buffer said

"We know, we talk to both captain and XO after they told us what happen" Mike said

"you where there X" Swain asked

"Mike called me into commander Marshal office cause of surtain reports and the FFV and may day calls."

"they screwed up X" Charge said

"I know" Kate said

"Kate told them both what rules they broken and what they did wrong after reading every one reports before Hammersley return" Mike said

"Was commander Marshal there" ET asked

"Yes, we were in his office. You all know what Kate and i were like with our ripping throat debates" they all chuckled while nodding

"Yes we do sir" Swain said

"X you and lieutenant commander ward" Nav asked

"and lieutenant Adams, she did them both"

"And what happen" spider asked

"Kate she told them how many rules they broken what they did wrong, they both argue back but she gave them both a dressing down like they were couple of sailor. they never stood a chance against her" Mike said

"sir did you say anything" ET asked

"Yes but there wasn't much left to say after Kate" they laugh

"what about commander Marshal"

"He had words with them both before they left and cause of what they did wrong it would be on there file"

"so who going to be our captain"

"I am, till this samurai island business is sorted out"

"It would be great to have you both back" Charge said

"thanks charge"

"to change the subject, how was your honeymoon" Nav asked then everyone grin

"Yeah boss how was it" buffer asked

"It was great, we both enjoyed ourselves"

"good for you sir, X" They talk and laugh for the next few hours before Mike and Kate left for home.

Two days later Hammersley set sail with Mike and Kate back on board. They were away for three weeks. They crew enjoyed the banner between them all since it been almost three months since Mike was injured. The day Hammersley was return back from there patrol RO walk up the steps and past sheet of paper to Mike

"sir from NAVCOM we got passengers to pick up"

"Who"

"SAS sir" RO said Everyone went quiet at look at Mike and Kate who on radar. Mike turn to Kate

"Samurai…. sir"

"Yes X" he past her the sheet of paper then che check the map

"turn one two zero revolution two zero, zerto, zero" Kate said. Swain repeated what Kate said

"sir we will be there in five hours"

"Ok, someone let bomber know that we going to have extra guests on board and for her to sort out scan tonight since we returning few hours late"

"i'll do it" spider said as he walk down the steps.

When Hammersley reach the rondevu point. Mike sent both HRIB's to the beach since it was getting dark. When the SAS showed up, they got into the two HRIB's with their gear, then they headed back to Hammersley.

Once both HRIB's we back in there spot, Hammersley set sail for home base. Mike was on back of the ship when the SAS men walk off the two HRIB's and with the help of crew by passing there things down to them

"Kate it great to see you" Kate turn around

"jim, hi"

"how are you" he said smiling

"I'm good, you"

"I'm good"

"jim"

"Mike, thanks for picking us up"

"No worries, we were on our way home when we got our orders to come and get you"

"Oh, ok, i'll go and help get my men sorted, how long till we reach port"

"Just over six hours"

"Ok thanks"

"bomber would have scan ready in half an hour"

"thanks, i'll tell my men that. Talk to you later" then he walk towards one of the hatches.

Mike turn to Kate "you were jealous" Kate said

"Was not" Kate smile

"Yes you where, i know you Mike" Then she walk towards the hatch then mike followed.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Half an hour later Kate was half way through her dinner when Jim walk in "Hi" he said

"hi"

"Can we talk"

"sure" he sat down across from her

"How have you been"

"Good, you, have you been dating since…"

"Yeah, but none of them are you Kate" he lean ford and put his hand into her while he smile at her. Kate pulled her hand back.

"Jim what ever had is in the past. there won't be you and me, remeber you broke up with me"

"Mike"

"Yes we are together"

"But your navy rules"

"i know, he on here till this samurai business is sorted out"

"It just politics"

"It more than Jim"

"what do you mean"

"Ray walsmen involve some how, he got the money and contacts plus whenever something happen, Ray walsmen happens to be close by"

"Let me guest Mike theory"

"More than that. when mike was in hospital that insurgent that i shot was just across the hall. He used mike phone to make a call. then ten minutes later his phone rings, mike answers it the person hung up. then four hours later Ray Walsmen showed up, then a minute later the insurgent mistory died, the test reveal he was poison. Plus i know people who know people, they check out mike cell phone and the two numbers, which are the same. they belong to Ray walsmen private sat phone number."

"You got to get proof"

"Easy said than done"

"do you think he behind the increase of insurgents on the island"

"Yes he got the money plus the ones we came across are all eastern europeans, Russian included"

"Russia"

"Yes you did know"

"no, but how do you know"

"We came across couple men, was on was both got russian special forces tattoo"

"they must be training the insurgents"

"Like that time when we were on that island"

"Yeah" he said smiling.

"Remember the weapons they were using"

"russian"

"Exactly" then Mike walk in with his dinner

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything" Kate smile at Mike

"no sir we were talking about the increase of insurgents on the island and weapons" Mike sat down next to Kate and put his plate on the table

"Have you come across any Jim"

"We have" they talk for the next half an hour before Jim left them alone.

He stop next to the door since no one is around so he could listen to Mike and Kate talk. "Kate are you ok"

"i'm fine Mike"

"does jim know"

"I didn't get a chance to tell him since we were talking about Ray Walsmen and the insurgents before you came in"

"You better tell him about us before one of the crew tells him"

"I know Mike, but he should of notice this"

"I guess you're right, so what do you want to do tomorrow"

"go and see if that land is still for sale, if it is we can buy it"

"And talk to an architect"

"First thing first"

"your right" then they started talking about rosters, so Jim walk away leaving them talk about navy stuff.

When Hammersley dock the SAS thanks the crew for getting them and help with there gear. Kate was on the wharf talking to Nav while the SAS and some of the crew help put there stuff on the back of the truck. Jim turn and walk over to them

"See you the pub Kate"

"I'll be there there" Nav walk back onto Hammersley.

"Kate, i'll see you around"

"May be" he look her over when he saw the name tag then he look up to her face

"Mike is lucky man to have you as his wife"

"thanks Jim" they shook hands before he turn around and walk back to the truck giving Mike a wave.

Kate look up to Mike and they smile at each other just as Kate return back on board. Mike went and met her in the coidoor. "Kate" Kate smile

"He know Mike and said that your a lucky man"

"Yes i am, guys asking if we going to join them tonight at the pub"

"Nav ask the same thing, we could stay for an hour" Mike smile

"Why not"

Hour later Mike and Kate showed up, they talk to the crew for an hour before they left to go home where they spent the night making loves before falling asleep in each other arms.

the next day they went to see if the land was still for sale, when it was they brought it since Kate inheritances was in her bank account two weeks ago while they were out on patrol.

The next day Hammersley left for three week patrol where they chasing and boarding FFV and may day calls. When they return for shore leave, they were looking ford to having the next five days off. When Kate arrived home after picking up there mail from NAVCOM she got change into a summer dress and made herself a brew. then she went through the mail when she saw one from perth, she open it and pulled out the letter and read it

"I can't believe this" when she saw that she has to attend court hearing about her father will. that her mother want half of the money since she was still married to him at the time of his death. She she open her cell phone and called Phillip and told him about the court case.

"Kate we knew that this might happen but i contacted a lawyer in Perth his name is Peter O'Connor, he know the situation and also got copy of Eric will, every thing, you give him a call"

"thanks uncle"

"how married life" Kate smile

"good, but it been hard while out on patrol but we got a great crew who under standing"

"that is good to know" they talk for another ten minutes before they hung up.

Kate called Peter and talk to him when Mike walk in side and over to her, she pick up the letter and pass it to him to read. When she finish on the phone.

Mike look up to her "We knew she going to do this"

"i know, lucky we will be back in port when the case is heard" Kate said

"true, what do you feel like for dinner tonight"

"Chinese" Mike smile

"Why not, let's go out"

"Great idea" they walk up to there bedroom where they talk and got change. then they went out to dinner then back home and to bed.

Over the next few days Mike and Kate keep busy. they went to the artcutect office to see the how the design of the house was coming along as well went to see the property that they now own. When they saw how long the drive way is and how big the section is, they love it and can't wait till the house is design and built.

The day they left for two week patrol the crew talk and laugh like they normally do. When they return, Mike and Kate flew to perth that night since the court case was the next day.

The next morning Mike and Kate showed up to the court house where they saw a man waiting for them. "Peter O'connor" kate asked

"Yes, you must be Mike and Kate flynn"

"Yes sir" mike said as they shook hands

"It great i finally get to meet you both. Phillip told me every thing and sent me copies of everything, from what we talk about i'll try be best"

"what do you mean" Kate asked

"courts system are different from england and here in Australia especially when it comes to wills"

"My uncle got faith in you Mr O'Connors"

"thank you Mrs Flynn, shall we" they walk down the corridor then through double doors which lead into courtroom.

they walk up the front where they saw Kate mum and her lawyer already there. mike sat behind Kate and My o'connors. They talk quietly for few minutes when the judge walk out of his chamber. Hour later Mike and Kate walk out of the court house happly.

Thanks to Peter, they won the court case and Kate mother gets nothing cause after what she done, and thanks to the london courts, Kate father manage to divorce Tina even though she wasn't there, that happen seven years after she left him taking Kate with her and with the change of the will after the divorce was approve.

Even though there was no prenup, Tina broke the law by taking Kate out of england without Eric consent and lying to Kate about her father. Cause of what Tina done, she don't get one cent from the will.

That night Mike and Kate celebrate with room service, bubble bath with champagne, chocolates, strawberries and scented candles. the next day they flew back to Cairns since they planning on doing things before leaving for there next patrol.

Over the next three months the hammersley crew keep busy around samurai islands. Plus thanks to buffer testimony, there was a warrant for the arrest of Ray walsmen. when Hammersley crew arrested him, they hand him over to the samurai police, then giving a night shore leave.

The next day they pick up UN peacekeepers and headed back to cairns. On the way they heard that Ray Walmen had escaped from jail and two police officers were killed by insurgents that Ray hired. Plus at the same time one of the Un men tried to kill buffer.

After checking out the guy bag, they set a trap that morning. Mike plan paid off and using Ray Walsman boat, they use it so they could get close to is back up boat. when boarding team board the boat they took down the men and buffer went after Ray and won the fight they had down in the engine room.

When Ray Walsmen was on Hammersley, Mike told him that it was over and that his plans fail since Balabaan surended. the federal police showed up and took all the men and two boats to Cairns since it would be safer than returning to Samaru island.

When Hammersley dock and every thing done the crew went and enjoyed there shore leave. Kate went home in a taxi since Mike still got some paperwork to do before leaving to see Steve then headed home an hour and half later. when Kate was home she left to go couple of places then home.

Then she got everything set up in the bedroom and waited for Mike to return home. When Mike arrived home, he walk down and into their bedroom where he stop when he saw what Kate got set up around the room since it was getting dark outside.

Kate got candles set up around the room and they were lit, there was two trays full of food, two wine glasses and bottle of wine. But what got Mike attention is Kate who on the bed wearing a sexy see through barbie doll outfit

"Like what you see sailor" She said moving to the end of the bed

"Yes i do but what all of this"

"Finish business with samaru" Mike smile as he stepford to the end of the bed looking down at Kate who started unbuttoning his shirt

"Yes finish with Samaru business"

"good, then we can celebrate" she push his shirt off his shoulders just as he kiss her which became passionate. they removed the rest of their clothing and made slow passionate love. then afterwards they drank the wine and ate the food that Kate brought while talking.

"Kate i notice that the wine non alcoholic"

"You notice"

"Yeah why is that" Kate move tills she was sitting on him looking down at him.

"I'm pregnant" Mike sat up in shocked

"Pregnant, are you sure"

"Yes remember our last shore leave two months ago" mike smile

"Yes i do, we going to have a baby"

"Yes"

"I love you Kate"

"i love you to Mike, so your happy"

"Yes i am" they kiss once more which became passionate then they made love once again.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

The next morning Kate went to see Steve. "Lieutenant what can i do for you"

"a transferred sir to a shore posting" She past him the letter

"May i ask why a shore posting. is everything alright between you and Mike" Kate smile

"Yes sir everything great"

"then why"

"I'm pregnant sir, you would of got an email from doctor Myers confirming my pregnancy" Steve smiled

"congratulations Kate, how did Mike take the news"

"He very happy sir"

"that good, I'll take care of this and your transferred granted"

"thank you sir, but there will be a problem"

"what problem"

"finding another XO" Steve thought about it

"Your right, i'll inform fleet command of this" they stood up and shook hands

"good luck sir"

"you think i'm going to need it"

"Yes sir, especially when you going to tell them about finding a new XO"

"Well hopefully i can find out soon, same as captain"

"there no captain sir"

"no i haven't told Mike that yet"

"Good luck sir"

"thanks Kate, i'll call you in the next few days"

"Yes sir" Kate walk out of Steve office and return home. she told Mike about the talk with Steve and about that there no captains available.

The day before Hammersley was due to set sail. Steve called both Mike and Kate into his office. "Steve"

"mike, Kate please sit down" they all sat down.

"Mike there no other captains available at present so you will have to stay on hammersley till one come available"

"I understand Steve, Kate and i did talk about it"

"That good, now the XO precision, I'm afraid Kate will have to be your XO just for this patrol"

"Steve, no" Mike said

"If you let me finish Mike" He saw Kate put her hand into Mike

"i'll do it sir for this patrol but since i won't be able to do any boardings, Mike can do the boardings and i can be acting CO" Steve smile

"that is what i said to fleet command after i told them about your pregnancy, they agree to it since you acted as captain before"

"they agree" mike said

"Yes Mike, plus it only for one patrol hopefully i'll have a new XO and captain by the time you return"

"that would be great Steve"

"You will have to let your medic know about your condition kate"

"Knowing Mike he would tell the whole crew over the PA system" Kate said smiling

"Well it one way to tell the crew" Steve said

"True" Mike said They talk for the next five minutes before Mike and Kate return home.

the next morning the crew was shocked to see Mike and Kate getting out of the navy car. they thought that they were getting a new captain since Mike was staying on till Samaru island sorted out then he would have a shore posting. the crew carry on working while wondering what was going on.

When it was time Hammersley left port for month patrol. Kate was lucky that her new overalls arrived in time for her to wear. On there way north every one heard

"now here this captain speaking. I'll be captain for the next few weeks till a new captain is found… during this patrol i'll be doing the boardings and not XO cause Kate is ten weeks pregnant" Everyone cheered

"congratulations boss, X" coming from the crew on the bridge.

"This will be Kate last patrol with us when we return she would be having a shore posting, that is all"

Everyone talk about the baby news for the rest of the day. During the month they were doing there patrol around red reef. When they return from there patrol the crew want to celebrate at the pub and plus farewell drinks for Kate.

After Mike seen Steve, he and Kate went to the hospital so Kate could have her check up since she was over three months long. They both look at the montor to see there baby for the first time. they both were happy.

That night everyone enjoyed themselves and getting drunk. Mike and kate left after nine since she was feeling tired. The crew enjoyed there week shore leave.

When they left for there patrol around red reef, they got a new XO lieutenant Jason Patterson, his nickname is bandgo while Kate started her shore posting. The crew was away for six weeks. During that time Mike and Kate keep in contact. Kate even email a photo of herself sideways wearing her underwear, it show the baby bump which made Mike smile.

When Hammersley return from it patrol, the crew left to enjoy there shore leave. Mike went to see Steve about the two boats in the zone that they weren't supposed to be there. Afterward Mike walk over to Kate who was talking to another lieutenant. He look her over and could see there baby getting bigger and she was wearing a maternity uniform already. When Kate finish talking to the lieutenant she turn and smile at Mike as she walk over to him.

"like what you see" Kate said when she notice he was looking her up and down

"I sure do, how are you doing Kate"

"good besides the cravings"

"what cravings?"

"Sea salt potato chips with homemade guacamole dip"

"At least you like the dip"

"Yes i know, but sea salt chips" Mike grin

"Well i think our son trying to tell us something"

"What if it a girl"

"no boy"

"no a girl"

"We shall see, how much longer are you going to be"

"Well it good timing"

"Why that"

"got the rest of the day off and got doctor appointment in an hour"

"that is good timing"

"Yes it is and i'm hungry, since it lunch time"

"Where do you want to go"

"To the cafe next to the mall"

"Why not" Kate went and got her hat and bag then she and Mike walk out of the ball pen talking.

they went to the cafe where they ordered lunch. Kate ordered chips with sea salt and homemade guacamole dip and raspberry milkshake. While Mike ordered double club sandwich and orange juice. They went outside and sat down while waiting for there lunch. they talk about there baby, baby names.

"mike i saw Ian last week, everything is on segral with the house"

"that great news"

"Yes it is, so in eight months if all goes well we will be in our new home"

"That would be great, can't wait"

"same here Mike" when there lunch arrived, they both enjoyed it. Mike smile as he watch Kate enjoy her lunch.

"you enjoying your lunch there Kate"

"Yeah i am but it not potato chips, but close enough"

"so long as you're happy that what important to me"

"thanks Mike and you make me happy also Mike" She lean over and kiss him the put a chip into her mouth.

After lunch, they went to the hospital to see how there baby is doing. they are please that every thing is fine. Afterwards they headed home where the got change then went to the lagoon where they went swimming as well relaxing under a tree in the shade while drying off.

Mike enjoyed enjoyed spending it with Kate since she been coming here since she move into Mike place after they were married since Mike doesn't have a swimming pool but when the new house is done there will be a pool in their backyard. When they left after shower and change, they went shopping then home.

Kate cook dinner while Mike went through his mail and made some phone calls.

The next morning while kate was at work Hammersley received crash sail text message. so everyone return to the ship not looking happy about it but the know that they could be crash sailed at any time. plus they like there new uniforms When it was almost time no one could get a hold of ET so they had to leave without him. While on there way to the may day.

Nav turn to Mike "sir a word in private please"

"Sure, Bangdo you got the ship"

"Aye sir, banjo got the ship" Mike and Nav walk down and into his cabin where they could talk in private.

"Ok Nav what is it that you want to talk to me about"

"ET sir. We were in a relationship"

"Nav you know the rules"

"i know that sir, we started when he was posted onto Melbourne, i was shocked when he was posted back on here. We were together then broke up then back together again. In the last three months, i've seen him with his x girlfriend. he tells me nothing going on between them. but i didn't know if he telling the truth or not" Nav said as tears were falling down her checks

"Last night he showed up with a gift, it was a fish tank with a clown fish in it"

"the one i saw buffer brought on board"

"Yes, in the tank was a treasure chest, in side of it…" then she cried harder "Was engagement ring"

"Oh Nav" he pulled her into his arms for few seconds then they pulled a part.

"sir, i said…. no to him i told him i couldn't trust him any more. He knows that i saw him with his arm around his x girl friend shoulder while talking to spider and charge yesterday afternoon. they look so happy."

"Nav i had no idea, does Kate know"

"Yes she knows after what happened to him and fulton campbell"

"You could of come to me about this"

"I know, i was going to but by then we broke up"

"I understand, but why are you telling me this"

"He told me last night that he got another job part time, diving for coral, He told me when his contract was up next month that he wasn't going to sign up cause he was offer a full time job at Robson marines, he told me what he gets a week in the navy he was getting two days from the diving plus double on weekends and triple on holidays. he sent me a text message letting me know that he was called in for a dive and would be away all day" Nav showed Mike the next message which also showed the date

"do you know where he was diving"

"Red reef, he works for the robsons. He might not of got the crash sail message if he was diving sir"

"That true, when we get back to port, i will want a word with ET"

"Yes sir" Nav sent ET the text message.

"Why don't you go and get yourself a brew Nav"

"thank you sir" Nav walk out of Mike cabin. he sat down in his chair looking at wedding photo of him and kate plus the sonogram of there baby. He pick up the phone and called NAVCOM where he spoke to Kate. After talking to her he return back to the bridge.

After Kate spoken to Mike. she check out the robsons and there business and what buildings they got. Kate check out every thing then she sat back in her chair with a frond look when Steve walk over to her.

"Lieutenant" she look up

"sir"

"Are you ok"

"mike call to talk to me about two of the crew members, he ask me to check out robson marines. something not adding up"

"what do you mean"

"they got business it selling tropical fish and coral to people around the world, but the odd thing is beside the business they got here in cairns, they also own a old closed down prawn farm just outside of cairns. From what i found out, they brought the place over a year ago"

"Perhaps they want to explain"

"could be but from what i check out the prices of coral and fish, there is no way they can afford to pay for twelve divers plus ten staff. From what Mike told me, the sailor who go diving for the robsons, what he gets in two days of diving he gets a week in the navy, on weekends, it double, on public holidays triple. From what i work out they should be bankrupt with pay out like that. There got to be something else that going on, there money coming from somewhere else, but i can't find anything else"

"i'll make some calls and see what i can find out"

"thank you sir"

"Who are the two crew members"

"Lieutenant Castarno and leadership man holiday, ET sir. he the one that missing sir. Mike spoke to Nav, she told him that ET sent her a text message this morning letting her know that he gone out on robson dive boat to dive for coral this morning"

"thanks for letting me know Kate"

"Yes sir" then he walk into his office.

Kate did some more checking out and she knew the answer is there but can't figure it out. then she check out the names of the workers. she saw ET name and it show that it part time job. she went through the list till she saw one name on it, she click on to it "Oh no"


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Kate remember what happened that day and how Fulton campbell lost his job. he walk into the pub that night while the crew was enjoying their drinks, he yell at them all warning mike, Kate, Nav and ET that they going to pay for what they did to him before he left the pub.

"Oh my god" then she pick up the phone and called Mike

"Hammersley leadshipmen dixson"

"RO it lieutenant flynn, i need to talk to mike it urgent"

"Yes ma'am" then she heard

"sir it your wife she said it urgent"

"Kate, what is it"

"I check out robson marines, fulton campbell working for them"

"what are you sure"

"Yes, remember the threat the day he was fired"

"Yes i remember"

"Remember what almost happened to NAV two months ago how some idiot almost ran her down at the grocery store and it was deliberate and not an accident"

"Kate what are you thinking"

"what if fulton campbell found out that ET working for robsons, what if ET the next target Mike"

"what would he to to ET"

"I don't know Mike, we got to warn ET"

"Ok try to call ET, we just reach the may day boat"

"Ok Mike, " then lieutenant walk over to Kate and pass her a sheet of paper and she read it

"oh no"

"Kate,"

"Hang on a sec" then she look up to the lieutenant

"Send this to Hammersley, they are the closest"

"Yes ma'am"

"Mike the robson called here, they got a missing dive boat on red reef"

"We well get there on the top of the green once this may day is dealt with"

"good luck and fair winds" then she hung up. she stood up and walk into Steve office and waited till he was finish on the phone

"lieutenant"

"I've spoken to Mike after i check out every one who working for robson. Fulton campbell is on the list"

"Fulton campbell wasn't he that fishery guy who got fired for sexal asult on crew member"

"yes sir and he also threaten Mike, Nav, ET and my life"

"I remember are you saying he carried out his threat on ET"

"It looks like it sir, the robsons couldn't get hold of there dive boat, they miss there check in over an hour ago" she pass him the sheet of paper. he read what it says then look up to Kate

"Hammersley the closest and would head to red reef one the may day been dealt with sir"

"Keep me up to date"

"Yes sir" Kate walk back to her desk and ford every thing onto Mike to look at when he got time. then she return back to what she was doing before.

Later that afternoon Kate return from the loo when lieutenant who was on the phone got Kate attention so she walk over to him. he pick up headset and past it to her

"Hammersley" Kate put the headset on and heard the click

"mike it Kate"

"Kate we found the eight divers, they all dead, ET included" Kate close her eyes then open them

"How Nav"

"In shocked, she was the one who found his body. You were right about Campbell fulton"

"question is how can we prove it"

"your right" Kate turn to see Steve walk into the ball pen he notice something was wrong so he walk over to Kate.

"mike commander Mashel here" She took the head set off and pass it to him

"Hammersley found the eight divers bodies, ET included" Steve put the headset on

"mike" Kate listen to what Steve saying before hang up

"Lieutenant contact Melbourne and have them rondevu with Hammersley, inform the captain of the eight bodies"

"Yes sir" then he turn to Kate

"Are you ok"

"Shocked sir"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off"

"i can return back to work sir"

"Kate go home, see you tomorrow"

"Yes sir" Kate went to get her bag and hat before leaving NAVCOM.

the next morning Mike walk into the ball pen. Kate saw him and walk over to him

"mike how Nav"

"she doing ok, crew looking after her"

"I heard that you went to see the robsons"

"Yeah, they were shocked when i told them about the eight divers"

"Are they returning back to Cairns"

"today they said"

"mike, lieutenant, my office" they walk into Steve office to talk about what happen yesterday.

Two days later Kate flew to Sydney to attend ET funeral since Hammersley was crash sailed, she was there on behalf of the navy and Hammersley crew. During the service Kate notice a round reif of flowers and a ribbon across it saying 'leadshipmen Josh 'ET' Holiday' and 'Hammersley 82' printed on the ribbon.

After the service Kate met Josh parents and pass on the condolence on behalf of the navy and hammersley crew. Later that afternoon she return back to Cairns and home. Two weeks later when Hammersley return they got the robsons on board, when they were leaving Kate, the minster and Josh parents showed up. When the robsons walk onto the wharf Kate was talking to Nav when they walk over to them

"If you need anything, call us" Robson said.

"Kate"

"Jean, Henry Holiday, this is lieutenant Nikki Castno"

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'am"

"josh told us about you"

"I didn't know"

"Jean, Henery, this is Mat and solon Robson, ET was working for them" they turn to each other

"sorry for your loss" solon said

"thank you, we were told that eight divers died"

"We were shocked when we heard about what happen"

"how could it happen"

"We think it was pirates that mess with the oxygen level, we had problems before" Solon said which set alarm bells off in both Kate and Nav head.

"I hope that the ones responsible is found" Henry said

"Josh he was our only son"

"I'm so sorry"solon said

"We better get on board" Kate said

"Ok" they walk onto Hammersley. Robsons watch Hammersley leave port then they walk along the wharf.

After the farewell of ET, Hammersley return to port. when Hammersley dock Nav walk the holidays off and into waiting cars then they left while Kate and Mike watch from the side deck.

"Mike the robson know" he turn to her

"know what"

"How ET and the divers died"

"what did they say"

"Solon said it was pirates who mess with the oxygen level. how did she know that"

"what do you mean"

"Steve show the the connor report this morning, seven of the divers died from drowning, the only way for that to happen if someone change the oxygen levels which cause them to fall asleep, the mask slips off and drown. that is what a navy exspects said"

"and the eighth diver"

"there was a lump and cut on the back of the guy head like someone knock him out plus there was bruising found on his knuckles, arms and adermin like he was in a fight plus notice that one of the men wasn't wearing diving gear" Mike thought about it

"your right that mean someone showed up and kill the guy on the boat then change the oxygen got to find proof that it was pump was tampered with. Question is, where is the boat"

"Red reef, who every killed them would of sunk the boat didn't that skipper of that FFV said that the boat was already sinking" Kate said

"Yes"

"Call Steve and see if coastwatch can do a sweep over red reef to see if they can find any thing like a sunken boat in the area"

"It worth a try"

"I'll head to NAVCOM to see what i can do from there"

"Ok Kate be careful" he put his hands on her expanding stomach

"I will Mike" she gives him a kiss before walking of the side bridge then off hammersley.

Hour later Hammersley left port and head to red reef. Kate work from NAVCOM for the next few hours before heading home for the night.

The next day coastwatch pick up an object on there computer that looks like a sunken boat, so they send the coordinates to Hammersley. When they reach the area, they used the sona to find out how far down the boat is, when they saw it thirty meters down, Mike send two dads who is ET replacement and swain down to take a look to see if it is the boat that they are looking for since they saw photo of the robson dive boat.

When they dived down and saw the boat, swain took photos of it including the oxygen pump and what level it is at. Soon as Swain got all the photos and check the boat over, he and two dads surface next to the HRIB. when they return to Hammersley Mike was on the back waiting for swain report.

"Swain"

"there nothing wrong with the boat, it can be selvage"

"then how did it sink"

"the bung was removed that how the boat slowly sank"

"and the pump"

"the pump was tampered with, i got photos of it. sir those seven divers and the one on board the boat was murdered"

"Go and get change an do up a report about it"

"Yes sir"

Swain walk away leaving Mike looking out to sea then he went to his cabin and talk to Steve about finding the boat and what swain said. When Mike return to the bridge RO turn to him

"sir, you want to hear this" then he flick a switch so everyone could hear robson base trying to contact there dive boat

"How long RO"

"five minutes"

Mike pick up the microphone to talk to Mat robson, after mike remind him of one of the rules, he gave mike the lat know precision which was red reef. Lucky Hammersley was fifteen minutes away. So they head to where the boat might be. when they got there they notice no one was on board but they spotted a ghost net and saw three bodies in it.

so Mike send a team over to cut the men out and put electronic bouys on it and get one of the frigates to come and get it. When the three men was on the HRIB, they were shocked when they recognized one of them and inform Mike about it. when the three men were back on Hammersley buffer try to stop Nav from seeing them since they were on stretcher. when she saw Campbell fulton she went into shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Swain took care of them even though he didn't want to take care of fulton after he knows what happen but trying to get the evidences. two hours later the three men recovered and no one on board wanted to talk to fulton. one of the men saw spider

"Hey, can i ask you something"

"sure" spider said

"Why does the crew especially the lieutenant, you call Nav don't like campbell fulton"

"You don't know"

"Know what"

"Last year when Campbell fulton was with fishers, he was on board, well he sexsal asulted nav"

"He what, you joking" he said in shock

"nope, that is how he lost his job, oh he almost got ET killed on the same day"

"How"

"there was a boat they got dead chickens, bird flu, ET and campbell fulton where on board talking the boat to a safe place till the storm pass, Campbell his ET, they fourth and ET ended up down below deck with a container that was on chains broke just as the boat hit rocks, he was pin between the container and rock while water was pouring in. They were lucky to get him out, Swain came close of cutting off his leg"

"I had no idea"

"Now you know what happen. ET was was laid up for two months with a broken, cut leg"

"Campbell seam to be a great guy"

"So did the crew till he did what he did to ET and NAV, he show his true colors especially the day he was fired, he came into the pub piss off, he threaten ET, Nav, boss and his wife who was on board when it happen. He threaten to pay them back for what they did."

"To kill them"

"Get even. we don't know how he going to do it or when. boss is worried about his wife"

"she can take care of herself, can't she"

"she can but she five month pregnant" his eyes widen

"Oh, so where is ET"

"Dead, he was one of the seven divers, plus the one on the boat, they were drown. last week, we had memorial service this morning"

"I heard that it was an accidental drowning"

"How can seven drivers and one on the boat drown and where is the boat. think about that" He thought about it

"something surely doesn't add up right"

"yeah, i better get back to work"

"thanks"

spider turn and walk away while the guy return to the ward room where he spoke to the other guy and campbell till Mat Robson showed up to take them back and there boat back. the crew please that cambel is off mike ship.

Hammersley return to where the sunken boat is just as a navy ship showed up. between there divers swain and two dads. they manage to refloat the robson boat to the surface. then pump the waters off the boat. once done and the bung was put back into place, Hammersley tow it back to the navy ports where it was taken out of the sea and the fed and the inspectors went over it and test the oxygen pump.

while Hammersley dock in there normal spot. Mike went to see Steve then he headed back to Hammersley. That night while in bed. Mike turn on to his side and putting his hand onto Kate stomach feeling there baby moving around.

"Kate your thinking to much" she turn to him and smile

"sorry Mike i've been going over every thing to do with the Robsons"

"don't worry about it tonight" he lean over and kiss her

"i can't help it Mike" Mike smile

"Oh i know how i can make you forget"

"how"

"i got a surprize for you tomorrow since it your day off" Kate face lit up

"A surprise can you give me a clue"

"Wide open space" then he kiss her then rolled onto his back and close his eyes while smiling

"wide open space" Kate thought about it then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

the next morning Mike drove him and Kate down to the mariner. When he park the car he turn to Kate with grin on his face "Wide open space, i should of relies" she lean over and kiss him

"You book a boat"

"A pleasure craft for today, come on" they both got out and Mike went and open the boot to pick up a bag and swinging over his shoulder then pick up the large chilly bin then he manage to close the boot.

"Kate can you lock the car up"

"sure, what have you got in the bin mike" Mike smile at her as she clock the car up then follow him down to where the hiring shed is. Mike spoke to the guy and paid for the boat for the day. when done. Mike pick the bin up and then he and kate walk down to the boat that Mike hired. Mike got on first and put the bin on the seat then he help Kate on board.

"i'll take this down below"

"Ok" mike took the bin and bag down below deck then he return and took care of the ropes while Kate started the engine and watch Mike till he was on board then she took the boat out. Mike walk up to where Kate is and sat in the seat next to her's.

"Your enjoying this" mike said

"Yes i am" Kate said They headed out to sea

"where to"

"one two zero" Mike said so Kate turn one two zero.

When they reach a good spot "Stop engines" Kate stop the engine then turn to Mike

"Now what have you got plan for us" Mike stood up and help Kate to stand up, they wrap their arms around each other

"come down and see" Then he walk to the ladder and walk down it so Kate followed. Mike went and got the back pack the return. He open it and pulled out the items.

When Kate saw what he got "Strip" Kate raise her eyebrows and did what Mike wanted her to do. So she strip in front of him till she was naked.

He look her from head to toe "so sexy" he said to her

"Really so now what"

"Come and lie down on the seat"

"ok" She did lie down but was on an angle cause of the baby.

Mike massage Kate all over with baby oil which she enjoyed him doing to her. He knew how to relax Kate. when finish he kiss her which became passionate. Kate removed his clothes and they made love on the back of the boat.

Afterward, thet where lying in each other arms listening to the waves as they hit the boat and feeling the boat rocking Kate to sleep. Mike held on to her for ten minutes then he manage to get up and pick her up and talk her down and put her on the bed then he return to the back of the boat and got dress then he got his book out and sat down and read it.

When Kate woke up an hour later she sat up and look around the room wondering where he was and notice she was naked. she got up and walk out of the room when she saw the toilet on her left, so she used it since she needed to go. Then she walk out to the back of the boat, she smile when she saw Mike sitting down reading a book

"Hey" he look up and smile

"Enjoyed you nap"

"Yeah, i must of needed it" He put the book down and stood up as she step ford and gave him a kiss.

"thanks Mike"

"any time, hungry"

"Starving" then there felt there baby kick

"and i'm not the only one" she said

"I'll get the chilli bin while you get dress, looks like we might be having company" he pointed to a patrol boat that was heading towards them

"Oh god" Kate quickly got dress

"Kate relax they are a long way"

"Mike the EOD"

"Oh" Kate shook her head as she put her maternity bra on then her dress while Mike went and got the chilli bin. when he return he put it down and open it and got a bottle of cold water out and pass it to Kate

"thanks just what i needed" then he started sorting out lunch when Kate saw container with the dip in it and packet of sea salted chip in the bin. Mike got them out and pass them to Kate

"thanks Mike, good timing" Mike got food out and set up.

"Kate look who showed up" Kate turn around to see the ship then turn to Mike

"Great, kingston" He sat down while smiling

"Kate why don't we have some fun with them"

"what did you have in mind Mike"

Few minutes later one of the HRIBS stop at the back of the boat and they watch five boarding team got on the back

"Are you the master of this boat" the XO said

"no i hire this boat, what going on" Mike said

"You are heading towards non fishing zone"

"Really i didn't relies we drifted over a mile"

"Is there any one else on board"

"No just us" Kate said then the XO gave the order for them to sit down while the boarding team check the boat over.

Kate stood up "sir down" the XO said

"I need to go to the loo"

"You can hold it"

"In my condition i can't" Kate stood up

"If you want to you can follow me down to the toilet or have one of the others"

"spike make sure that is where she is going"

"Yes X" Kate walk down to the toilet where she went to use it. when finish. and wash her hands, she return to the boat deck where she lost her balance which she lost her footing on the step and crash into the XO. he grab her arms

"Hey what do you think you were trying to do, now sit down" he yell at her then push her down to the seat.

"It was an accident, i trip on the step" Kate said

"it was no accident, now shut up" Kate stood up and step ford when he push her again. she turn to Mike who look at her.

"Ripping throat debates" Kate said then turn and stood up and step ford.

"I said sit down" he put his arms onto her shoulder. with in seconds she hand him on the floor with his own gun pointing in his neck, the others quickly draw their guns

"Put it down" Kate said

"you put it down ma'am"

"I gave you an order, now put it down"

"Ma'am we not going to ask you again"

"You one next to the back pack, take a look in side, check the wallets is our navy ID" the guy crouch down and open the bag he got the two wallets out and look at them as Kate lowered the weapon

"Oh shit, guys lower your guns"

"why should we greeny" there buffer said He pass the buffer Mike ID

"lower your weapons, sorry commander Flynn"

"you can get up lieutenant" Kate said. he got up and Kate pass him his gun back to him

"Your navy" the XO said

"We both are, this is commander Mike flynn captain of Hammersley and i'm lieutenant Flynn his wife. Since you didn't ask who we are or ask for any ID"

"Hammersley" they all said at the same time.

"Yes and i'm not impress with you lieutenant the way you handle this bording, and the way you handle a pregnant women like you did. If you were on my ship i'll have you at the captain table by the time we reach port and the couple might sue the navy for the way they handle boarding like this one i just witness" Mike said in command tone.

then they heard there captain wonder what going on. Kate turn to Mike and grin

"Shall we surprise spicy Mike"

"Why not" they turn around till they were facing Kingston and gave them a wave. On the bridge on Kingston

"sir you will want to take a look at this" Spicy walk back onto the bridge and look through the EOD

"You got to be kidding me, Mighty mike flynn, he not going to live this one down"

"Who the women sir"

"His wife lieutenant Kate flynn, her nickname at ADFA is princess perfect. she one hell of a task master"

"Sir, i saw the way X treated the lieutenant"

"I saw it to, i'll have words with him when he returns" Then he spoke to his XO while watching what was happening

"spicy i guest you would be needing to change your pants after this" Kate said after the buffer past her, his micophone

"Lieutenant flynn you and Mike sure know how to shocked us. What are you two doing out here"

"Mike idea since it been a while since i was last out on the sea and i needed a place to calm down and relax"

"I understand, we will let you return to what you were doing"

"We were having lunch"

"enjoy"

"We will i suppose you saw what your XO did"

"Yes i did and would be having words with him when he returns"

"Mike said that he would make a report about what happen with this boarding. We both not impress with the way he treated me a pregnant women" Kate said

"i understand"

When the boarding team return to Kingston then the ship slowly move away heading towards Cairns while Mike and Kate return to enjoying their lunch.

"Steve might ask you about what happen today Kate"

"We shall see"

Hour later Kate was sitting down with her legs up while thinking. She got her eyes close while thinking for the next couple of hours before they return back to the mariner then home.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

The next morning both Mike and Kate did there report about what happen with the boarding the day before. It was just before lunch time when everyone in the ball pen saw the captain and his XO in Steve office with Mike and Kate. they could hear Steve raised voice then Kate raised voice at the lieutenant.

One part that everyone heard was "If i was the captain i would made you scrub every toilet and the floors with a toothbrush and have you off my ship and at the captain table for the way you treated women" Kate said.

Few minutes later the lieutenant walk out of Steve office looking angry and they saw the way Mike was rubbing Kate back since he was sitting down next to her.

Then few minutes later Kate return back to her desk. "Are are you ok" a lieutenant asked

"Yeah i will be"

"Every one heard what you said about tooth brush"

"thanks" Kate return back to what she was doing for half an hour before Mike took her out to lunch.

After lunch when Kate returns. she was doing some typing and writing things down then she look at the map with a two mile circle on it "what so important about that area" she said out loud.

Then she made the map bigger when the penfold island came into view then she in large it again and again. then she move the map to the edge of the land and zoom into one spot where it showed the prawn farm. Then she zoom back out again.

Steve walk over to where Kate is. "Lieutenant" she look up

"sir"

"Are you ok"

"Yes sir i done all my work i've been working on the robson project"

"Robson project"

"Yeah i know it sound strange. Yesterday i was doing a lot of thinking and i've done some research and found this" he walk around and look at the montor.

"This here is two mile radius of where the divers where. I cordant with the time of the last contact with robson base, the tide and current and roughly how long it took for the boat to sink. I was wondering what was important in that area that the robsons didn't want ET to find"

"You think there might be something of value there but it all coral"

"We know that sir but if you look here" she move the map to one side and zoom in

"the prawn farm they brought a year ago. Somehow it all connected but there something missing, if we can find out what in this area" she pointed to the circle

"It might give us a lead to what really going on"

"Hammersley is heading out there tomorrow, i'll get them to do a quick sweep on the area"

"hopefully we can find out what shouldn't be down there sir"

"I agree, good work lieutenant"

"thank your sir."

The next day Hammersley left port for two week patrol. they went to red reef where Mike did a sweep of the area using the sono to see if there is something that shouldn't be they finish the sweep and came up nothing, Mike called Kate to let her know.

When Hammersley return from it two week patrol it was good time since Kate was due for the next ultrasound since she was twenty weeks. The next day Hammersley left for a month patrol. Kate spend any spare time on trying to work out about what the Robsons are up to.

A week later she look at the map then she did did some research on the three island. she check out penfold island. she didn't know why but it was something about it besides that is where the bodies where found.

When she read about the world war two underground fuel tanks, she read about how much fural the tanks can hold. After doing more research about it she ruffle draw the tanks on her copy map. Then she look at the prawn farm once again.

"that the connection" she said smiling. then she pick up the phone and called Mike

"Hammersley leadshipmen dixon"

"RO i need to talk to Mike"

"Sir it your wife" Kate waited

"Kate"

"Mike i found it, i found a connection"

"connection to what"

"Robson Mike, the prawn farm, ET death"

"that great news"

"Mike i'm sending you what i found. You will need to go to penfold island"

"Why there"

"there an old world war two storage tanks, from the size of them there enough to hold four tankers and trailer loads of oil"

"Oil"

"Yes the main pipe line go past penfold island. and since the robson got permission to go to red reef for the fish and coral. they can move around and lay pipes, they would need at least three thousand meters of pipe to go from the main pipe line to the tanks"

"then how are they getting it out"

"another pipe connected to the tank to drain it. from what i read, there are two pipes, one for putting fuel into the tanks and the other to take out."

"where would it go, they need pumps to do that"

"Prawn farms got them for when they pump sea water into the tanks"

"That great Kate, i'll send a search party to penfold island"

"ok Mike i'll keep digging this end"

"you do that Kate"

"good luck and fair winds" then she hung up. then she did some other research and made number of phone calls for the rest of the day.

When Steve notice Kate was on the phone alot so he went to see what she was up to. when he walk over to her she was smiling while she was writing down something

"thank you sir, you been a great help" then she hung up

"Lieutenant" she look up

"Great news sir, i found the connection with the robson mission"

"Are you sure"

"Yes sir, they been using the coral and fish business to cover up what they really doing. they been sealing oil"

"Oil how"

"I'll show you sir" he walk around and sat down in a chair next to Kate.

There was two other lieutenants was also interested in what Kate has to say and listen in. Kate explain everything to Steve. when she finish telling him he smile

"Are you sure"

"Yes sir, i made some calls and it turns out that last year about the time the robson brought the prawn farm, they also got the licence to dive for coral and fish in red reef area. Plus at that same time, they brought seven thousand meters of pipes and joins from ten different firms with in two weeks. That is why ET was killed because if he found that pipe line, he would report it. that is why he was killed"

"what about the other divers" one of the lieutenants asked

"Collateral damage."

"We do need proof" Steve said

"hopefully Hammersley crew can find the tanks and check to see what in them. If they been doing this for months, it would be millions of dollars worth of oil that they been taking. and That is a lot of money" Then her phone rings so she pick it up

"Lieutenant flynn…. yes Mike" then she smile, so she push a button then hung up

"Mike i got commander Marshall with me, tell him what you just told me"

"Shore party found the tanks"

"That great, and" Kate asked

"you were right Kate, there been oil in there it emtery at the moment"

"that is great news Mike"

"charlie eight two, sir the tanks are filling up" they all heard.

"copy that X"

"Sir i got a second contact heading to robsons dive boat" RO said

"Mike what going on" Kate asked

"We pick up Robson dive boat two hours ago, it stop at one spot, it on the east side of the Island and now a second boat showed up...RO is it robson drive boat"

"No sir, it robson pleasure boat" RO said.

"Mike what are you going to do" Steve asked

"Bring back the shore party and go and pay the robsons a visit"

"Be Careful Mike" Kate said

"i will Kate"

"sir robson boat moving away from the dive boat"

"mike get a HRIB to that dive boat now" Kate said in command tone which shocked everyone in the ball pen

"Lieutenant" Steve said in command tone

"sorry sir, Mike get a HRIB there now and have the oxygen tank levels check"

"Halfty, JJ head to robson dive boat and check on the crew, if they on dive check the oxygen pump"

"We on our way sir"

"Charge send the second HRIB to pick up the shore party"

"Yes sir" they all heard.

"Kate i have to go"

"Good luck and fair winds Mike" then they hung up.

"I hope it not history repeating itself sir" Kate said

"I hope not either"

Meanwhile the HRIB headed to the dive boat, when they got there "Charlie eight two there is no one on board" Halfy said

"Sir someone change the oxygen levels, there one hose being used"

"Bring that diver up"

"copy that sir" JJ and halfy manage to bring the diver up and got him on the deck. they remove the mask and check his pulse, there was none. they started doing CPR on the guy till he was was breathing on his own

"charlie eight two we got the diver in time, sir it Campbell fulton" Halfty said The shore party who reach the second HRIB heard what was said.

"Sir it Swain permission go head to robson drive boat and dive down where he was sir." Swain asked

"Why swain"

"the pipe sir"

"Ok be be careful swain"

"will do sir" then the HRIB headed to the robson boat just as Hammersley was heading there.

when the second HRIB arrived, Swain check the oxygen pump and change it back to the way it supposed to be. then he quickly took his boots off and put flippers on.

"when i give three tugs, you pull me up" Swain said

"We will Swain" buffer said. Swain put the mask on and jump into the sea, he gave the thumbs up then dive down with buffer holding the hose in his hands.

When Swain was half way down he could see the pipe and valve, then he relies it was to turn it on to fill the tanks. so he turn the tap off. then he pull the hose three times before he swam to the top just as he notice the hose was being pulled up. When he came up to the back of the dive boat. he remove the mask then flippers

"tell the boss i found the pipeline and valve, i turn the valve off" Swain said. the XO told mike about what Swain did. once he was on the boat. he check Campbell fulton. then they all return back to Hammersley.

when fulton came to he notice he was tied to the bed and oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He turn when he saw Nav there. She turn to the camera and gave the signal

"You where am i"

"Your on hammersley"

"what happen" Nav remove the mask just has he started coughing.

"We save your life. the robson change the levels on the oxygen pump"

"what they wouldn't do that, your lying" he started coughing and gasping for air at the same time

"I'm not lying, we know about the pipeline, the old fuel tanks and the prawn farm"

"Please" he gasping for air she put the mask on till he took a couple of breaths then removed it again.

Nav ask Campbell fulton questions about ET and how he died. Campbell fulton told her everything. "Was it you that try to run me down out aside the supermarket two months ago"

"Yes"

"Why"

"you know, you told your captain about what i did to you"

"no it wasn't me, it was the XO"

"your lying"

"It the truth and by the way, ET did up a report about what you did to him last year. After we knew you were behind the killing of ET and those other men, i gave the captain ET report. It over campbell Fulton, you are going away for a very long time" then she put the mask on him then walk out of the room.

When she walk up onto the bridge Mike was there waiting for her "It did good Nav"

"thank you sir, what going to happen now"

"We going after the Robson"

"the prawn farm"

"Yes, we going to get evidences to put them out of business and in prison for a very long time"

"Good" Mike called Kate and gave her an up date.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

That late afternoon the shore party went to shore. the XO stayed on board while Mike took his place. They went to shore and split up. They record everything that was happening including the robson filling up the first tanker.

While the tanker being filled up, spider manage to get on top and open the lid and use his torch to look down into the tank to see it filling up with oil so he recorded it being filled up then he close the lid and manage to record while up there each of the men that got guns and the robson themselves. After each team reported in they all went in on Mike go.

they went in with guns pointing at the men yelling "australian navy put your weapons down" Mat and Solon ran to there car when Nav, Mike and buffer went to chaise them

"Buffer she mine" Nav said as she went after Solon.

While the shore party arrested the men when they saw Mike arrest Mat and Nav and Solon having a fight with Nav punching Solon in the face which cause her to fall to the ground. She manage to put ties on solon then buffer walk over and help Nav to pull solon to her feet.

"Great work people" Mike said. the police showed up taking the men away while they took Mat and solon with them back to Hammersley.

When they were on board buffer, Swain and Nav took Solon and Mat down and into the astra. When they were put into the room Campbell was feeling better. Swain and buffer tied both Solon and mat to the bunk beds before walking out.

"Nav" buffer said in the doorway. she turn to him then to Mat and Solon

"You can Thank Campbell Fulton, he told me everything"

"what are you talking about" Solon said

"that it was your idea to have ET killed, that you set him and those divers up after Campbell told you that ET is navy."

"Your lying"

"Ask him" then she turn and walk to the door when she and buffer could hear Mat and solon yelling at Campbell. she step out the door and sailor close and lock it.

Buffer put his hand onto her neck "It over now" He said

"i know" he pulled her into his arms as she cried

"It over we finally got them" He held her for few minutes when Mike showed up and saw them hugging he was just about to say something when he heard Nav sniffle.

"boss" buffer said Nav pulled away from buffer and turn to Mike

"sorry sir"

"don't be Nikki we got plenty of evidences against them. they going away for a very long time"

"i know"

"Let's go home"

"Good idea sir" Buffer said.

they walk they way up to the next level where Nav and buffer put there weapons and vests away then went to get a brew before walking up and onto the bridge.

when Hammersley dock, the feds took Mat, Solon and Campbell away with copy of the evidences.

Buffer was with Nikki in the comcen as she called ET parents to let them know that they caught ET murders and with Mike permission Nav told them the reason why ET was murdered. When she finish talking to them on the phone, buffer hug her once again.

"buffer there one thing i want to do, can you come with me"

"Name it"

"Hire a boat, i want to return to red reef"

"Why"

"Return lancealot"

"I'll take care of it and call you"

"thanks buffer"

"any time."

Mike went to NAVCOM where he spoke to Steve and Kate. they were please with the out come but they don't know how much oil was stolen and how long it was going on for.

The next day buffer and Nav return to red reef where Nav put lancealot back into the sea where he belongs "Good bye" She said thinking of ET.

Buffer put his arm around her shoulder as she learn against him. "When your ready" buffer said

"Let's go home" she said a minute later. Then they return back to Cairns.

Two days later Hammersley left for six week patrol. it would be the final patrol for number of crew members since they are transferring to somewhere else. on the way back to Cairns, Mike spoke to the crew on the back of the boat plus read out the letter from the chief of the navy after he read the reports about what happened in the past few months.

when Mike finish talking to them all they all return in side since they would be in port for the next few hours and planning on having a farewell drinks for the ones who are moving on.

That night every one got drunk except for Mike and Kate. Before they left for home Mike stood up with the glass in hand "Before Kate and i head on home I would like to make one final toast, so please start up if you can" they laugh as they struggle to stand up with drink in hand

"Toast to the ones who moving on, i hope you keep in contact and to ET, things haven't been the same but he would be please that we got the ones behind his murder and uncover what was really going on… to ET"

"ET" every one said as they drink their drinks.

"Good night everyone and enjoy your shore leave"

"good night boss" they all said. Mike and Kate left returning home.

Week later Hammersley left port with new crew members, but they didn't have buffer replacement since there wasn't one available so the crew has to be extra careful. they were away for six weeks then they got a two week shore leave.

they did the best they could during the three weeks. two weeks later, Mike received an email from Kate letting him know that Steve been transferred to Sydney and that Maxine White is the new CO at NAVCOM which surprise him.

Plus Hammersley being security boat for new castle cause of the american ambassador. While some of the crew watch the men receiving their medals, Mike was dealing with a may day call so he send a HRIB with boarding team to the boat since they got it and another boat on radar.

Mike and couple crew members watch as lighting headed to the boat while the boat that showed up left. the crew got on the boat and found the skipper and another person dead, they check the boat over when they saw the bomb and manage to get off the boat with the two bodies and away when the boat exploded.

Mike send the second HRIB with two body bags since hammersley still got another half an hour before they could go. By the time Hammersley showed up the crew had already pick up the debris. then they return to Cairns. When they did Mike went to see Maxine about the may day and what happen.

When they walk out of her office Maxine turn to him "Good news, your new buffer would be sailing with you when you leave"

"that is good news"

"Yes it is and when you return in four days time the new captain will be here"

"you found one"

"Yes i have, i need you here Mike, i do need an alie"

"you will be fine"

"mike"

"Yes i know Maxine. I better get back out there and find Caroline Taylor"

"Ok fair winds"

"thanks" then he turn and walk towards the exit when he smile when he saw Kate wading towards him

"how are you feeling"

"tired"

"Well when i return you would be on maternity leave"

"I know, Mike what wrong" Mike tell her about the may day call and what almost happened

"mike i know you, i know you won't give up"

"i know, see you when i return" they kiss since his hands are on her stomach

"good luck and fair winds Mike" Kate return to the ball pen while Mike return to Hammersley.

the crew got to meet dutchy who is buffer replacement. That afternoon they found out that the boat that they boarded three hours earlier stole the name, so Mike now knows that it is the boat that the are after. that night they boarded the boat and found Caroline taylor.

the next day HMAS newcastle showed up just as the feds did. the feds took the men while Caroline was transferred to new castle and two of there crew members took the boat to Cairns.

Hammersley headed to angel island where the ambassador is. After a near miss of RPG and blown up the boat, the crew was invited to the party. Mike spoke to the ambassador when a waiter try to kill Mike but he manage to knock him out. The security took care of the assassin while Swain took care of Mike hand.

The next morning Hammersley return to cairns with the assassin on board. when they dock, the assassin was handed over to the feds while the crew went to enjoy there shore leave. Mike pack his things up before leaving hammersley. He went to see Maxine about what happen and looking ford to working with him.

When Mike left so did Kate since it was her last day now she on maternity leave. "how are you feeling" mike asked

"Hungry"

"ok, i'll make us up some thing when we get home"

"sounds good to me. Knocker looks happy that you working at NAVCOM"

"Well she is new there"

"True" they talk about other things till they arrived home. when they walk inside

"SURPRISE" Which made Kate jump

"what going on here" she turn to see Mike grinning

"your baby shower, the crew want to do one up"

"Thanks Mike" she gave him a kiss then turn to everyone who was there.

"thanks everyone"

"come and sit down ma'am" Swain said

"thanks, so what happens now" Kate walk over and sat down just as she saw table full with gifts and another with food. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Mike and kate open up there gifts from family and friends. It was late by the time Mike and Kate got to bed after a busy long day they had.

The next morning Mike walk into his office where he started his shore posting while Kate relax at home. the crew enjoyed there week shore leave before sailing with a new captain.

Week later Mike surprise Kate by booking a pleasure boat and taking Kate out on it for the day. Kate enjoyed it, it was something she miss doing and the only chance since she she was three days overdue and was getting cranky. that is why Mike took the day off so he could cheer her up with the boat trip. when he stop the boat he walk down to the back of it seeing Kate smiling at him

"How are you feeling"

"beside back ache, i'm great, this is what i needed"

"i do try to do the best i can Kate"

"i know and i know your full of surprises"

"that i am, so what would you like to eat or drink"

"surprise me" he gives her a kiss and smile

"that i can do"

he turn and walk down the steps and into the kitchen where he got the food set up and then the drinks. he walk out with tray in hand and put it on table where Kate is sitting with her legs up.

"Here we go, i even brought your book with me for you to read while i'll try to catch us some dinner"

"Thanks" He put the tray on the table and pass Kate her book to read.

then he went to get his fishing rod and gear then set it up while watching Kate munch on chip and dip while reading. couple hours later, Mike caught nothing so he brought his rod in then went down to get there late lunch sorted out then return to the back of the boat where Kate was standing up and walk to where he is

"Head again" She said as she walk passed him. Mike sorted out there lunch while Kate was on the loo. she was starting to walk back when she felt a sharp pain

"Oh" as she breath

"Talk about timing"


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

then she heard something rubbing against the bottom on the boat. So she walk to the back of the boat where mike is then she walk to the side and look down

"Oh no. Mike we got a problem"

"what is it Kate"

"ghost net" He walk over and saw it

"I hope it not caught on the props" Kate walk to the other side of the boat

"To late Mike" He walk over to see where it is

"I'll call for any patrol boats in the area" Kate walk over and sat down while Mike walk up to the wheel house

"May day, may day, may day, this is lucky charm" Mike waited he turn to see Kate rubbing her stomach

"Kate are you ok" she look up at him

"I'm in labour"

"Are you sure"

"My water broke"

"Lucky charm whis is the australian warship Hammersley, what is may day"

"RO it commander flynn, Kate gone into labour and we caught in a ghost net"

Crew on Hammersley were shocked with what Mike said "We got them on radar at one one zero. Half an hour " Two dads said

"Turn one, one zero, revolution two two zero zero" the captain said. the leader repeated what the captain said

"sir we got you on radar and be there in half an hour"

"copy that RO"

"RO" bomber said, with her hand out

"what"

"I want to find out how far the contractions"

"oh" he pass it to her

"sir, it bomber, how far are the contractions"

"Kate said twenty minutes and her water broken, where swain"

"He was injured on a boarding sir, he was medivac to Cairns"

"I understand bomber"

"I'll call back in ten minutes for an update on the contractions, Hammersley out" then she put the microphone down.

"How long do you think the labour going to last bomber" two dads asked

"don't know it could be hours before she gives birth. Hopefully we would be back in port by then"

"If not"

"then the baby might be born on Hammersley"

"We hope that we can get them to hospital before it happens" the captain said.

Ten minutes later "Lucky charm this is Hammersley copy over" RO said

"Lucky charm this is hammersley do you copy over"

"This is lucky Charm Hammersley, i can see you on the horizon"

"sir bomber what an update on your wife contractions"

"they coming quicker, they three minutes apart" Everyone was shocked

"copy that sir, bomber getting the ward room set up. Captain want to know how big is the ghost net"

"From what i can see it at least fifty plus meters long and about ten plus wide, be careful, it just beneath the surface"

"copy that sir Hammersley out"

Mike return to Kate side as another contraction came. She breath in and out till it past, then Mike let her take a sip of the drink so her mouth wouldn't dry out.

"Looks like this little might be born either on here or hammersley" mike said

"I agree Mike, what a way to spend the day together"

"True"

When Hammersley showed up, Mike and Kate could see both HRIBs in the sea heading towards them with crew member in front keeping an eye out for the ghost net. One of the HRIBS reach the back of the boat. bomber got onto the boat

"How are you doing"

"Ok at the moment"

"I need to check to see how far dilated you are" bomber said

"ok" Bomber crouch down between Kate legs since she was lying down. she lift Kate dress to take a look then lower it the stood up

"We got to get you on to Hammersley now, she almost fully dilated" bomber said.

Mike help Kate up and manage to get her onto the HRIB since two of the crew members are on the boat since they going to be driving it back once the net is cleared. The HRIB quickly headed to Hammersley just as Kate scream just as the contraction hit.

Once the HRIB was in place. Dutchy and Mike help Kate out of the HRIB and onto the back of the ship. Then Mike pick her up in his arms and follow bomber down and into the ward room when another contraction hits. Once Kate was on the bed after her dress was removed when another one hit.

"Kate i need to check" Kate nodded as she breath. when bomber check, she was shocked she quickly put the gown and gloves on.

"sir i want you to hold her leg up, bird you hold her other leg up… that it, Kate i want you to push, your crowning already" bomber said. Mike was holding her hand with one hand and the leg with the other. He look to see the stop of the baby head

"He got my hair" he said

"She mike, it a GIIIIIRRRRRLLLL" she said screaming then she held her breath and push then scream.

"the head out, you doing great" then Kate did it again. Mike watches as there child being born till the baby came out and into bomber arms

"It a boy" she said as the baby wail as he took his first breath. she put the baby onto the table then she got the two clip and clip the cords. then she pick up a tray

"sir want to do the honors" Mike pick up the sissis and cut the cord then put them back in the tray.

bomber did what she needed to do then she pick the baby up so Mike and bird lowered Kate legs as bomber stood up. Mike help Kate to sit up then bomber place the baby onto Kate chest as Mike and Kate kiss. Bird got a towel and put it over the baby body while Mike and Kate look at their son

"that sure was a quick birth" bomber said

"Yes it was" Mike said. they look at their son

"sir, he weight seven pounds eleven ounces"

"thanks bomber"

"Oh boy" Kate said as she started breathing

"It would be the placenta" bomber said. then the placenta came out. Bomber and bird clean up the mess while Mike and Kate look at their son

"someone hungry" Kate said.

she move there son so she could unclamp her maternity bra then she move him to her nipple where he latch on and started drinking happly. when he finish his first feed Kate move him to her shoulder where she burp him.

"This is going to be some story to tell him in years to come" Bird said

"Yes it is" Mike said.

"Mike want to let the crew know"

"Are you sure Kate"

"Yes"

"ok" he gives her a kiss before he walk out of the room to see the crew there.

"How the X sir" charge asked

"she going to be fine" he walk away from them.

minute later everyone heard "now here this your formal captain speaking" making every one chuckled

"I'm pleased to announce the safe arrival of Mike James Flynn jr born at thirteen twenty nine weight seven pounds eleven ounces. both mother and son doing well, that is all" Everyone cheered with the good news.

when Mike return to the ward room few minutes later. Kate was sitting up on the seat with pillows behind her and sheet and blanket over her and there son wrap up in a blanket. Mike move the chair closer and sat down.

"I'm so proud of you Kate"

"thanks Mike, he gorgest"

"yes he is and so are you" Kate look up at him and smile. they watch their son as he sleeps.

"How long before we return to Cairns"

"Steve said that sydney will be here in an hour to take care of the net. he put JJ and spike on the boat, they left few minutes ago heading back to Cairns. The crew just finish putting beckon on the net. when done they will return and then we will be on the way"

"Ok" Ten minutes later they heard the engines start up so they know that they are on there way home.

When Hammersley dock the paramedics meet Mike, Kate and there son on the back of the ship next to the HRIB's Mike was carrying Kate in his arms since she was holding there son. He place her on the gurney since she got a sheet wrap around her.

then they place another sheet and blanket over her. Mike went with them in the ambulance to the hospital while everyone else finish there jobs.

When they arrived at the hospital they went to the maternity ward where Kate doctor check both mother and son over.

Hour later the crew showed up with flowers. they walk into the room Kate was in to see her asleep and Mike holding there son. "sir is everything ok" bomber asked

"Yes the doctor said that they are both fine. She going to keep them in for a few days"

"that good to know" charge said

"i've seen Sally, she said swain going to be fine and let him know about what happen"

"We already text the others sir, they send there congrats" Charge said

"thanks" they talk for another few minutes before leaving to see Swain then head to the pub.

Spike and JJ showed up still in there DPNU, they past Mike the back pack that got there things in it and told mike that they brought his car to the hospital which he thank them before they left after seeing Mike son. Mike stayed for couple of hours before heading home to make number of phone calls.

The next morning Mike walk into Kate room carrying two bags and dozen red roses. Kate smile when she saw him. "How did you sleep last night" Mike ask as he gave her a kiss

"Good, the roses are beautiful, thank you Mike"

"any time" he put the two bags down next to the cabinet and the roses on top of it. then he sat down looking at their son as he has his feed. Mike stayed for ten minutes before leaving to NAVCOM.

When he walk into the ball pen the staff congratulated him when they heard the day before about the birth. Mike went into his office first then into Maxine to find out the latest since it was his day off yesterday. While they were talking captain of one of the patrol boats walk into Maxine office.

"tom"

"Mike" they shook hands before tom sat down

"I hear congratulations are in order Mike"

"Who told you"

"Spicy did, talk about timing"

"thanks"

"How Kate"

"she good it was quick birth"

"What is this about Mike" Maxine asked

"You don't know Maxine" mike asked

"Know what"

"Kate gave birth yesterday on Hammersley"

"Kate, you talking about lieutenant Kate flynn"

"Yes"

"she your wife" maxine said in shocked

"Yes, did you know"

"no, what have you got, boy or girl" she say mike smile

"Seven pound eleven ounce baby boy. Kate was in labour for half an hour"

"congratulation Mike"

"thanks Maxine"

"Shell we talk about these pirates" she said.

Later that afternoon Maxine walk into the room that Kate is in to see her sleeping. she notice another couple there with the wife being in labour. she walk over to look at the baby to see him sleeping peacefully

"commander white" she turn to see Kate looking at her

"Lieutenant i heard about the birth of your son congratulation"

"thank you"

"Mike look happy this morning"

"Yes he is" Maxine walk to the end of the bed looking at Kate

"Well he had plenty of practice"

"Meaning"

"My son Ryan, Mike was at his birth since Stewart couldn't make it in time. i was in labour for eight hours."

"I guest you felt jealous that i had a quick birth"

"Yeah i am and so world any other mothers"

"Mike mention Ryan name number of times, he told me about his birth"

"I thought is would. it almost eighteen now"

"They don't stay small for long"

"no they don't Mike he was a wonder father to Ryan, i don't know what i'll do without him"

"Father, you mean godfather" Kate said with a questionable look

"Yeah…. godfather, he was great with Ryan especially when i divorce Stewart when he was younger…. Ah i better return back to work" then she turn and walk out of the room. Kate thought about what just happen then look at her son.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

couple hours later Mike walk in with a teen age boy with him. they were smiling and laughing. "Kate"

"Mike" he gave her a kiss

"Kate this is Ryan white, My god son, Ryan this is Kate my wife and MJ our son"

"Nice to meet you Kate"

"you to Ryan"

"I got bird to talk to him about what it like being in the navy"

"that good of you Mike. so Ryan what do you do"

"I work down on the wharf but between Mike and Jessica bird, i think they going to try to get me to join the navy"

"that is your choice Ryan"

"I know but i think my mum has some thing to do with it"

"could be, you know following in the family footsteps, in the genes" Ryan laugh and Mike look confused at what Kate was saying. they talk for half an hour before Ryan left them since it was feeding time.

"Kate what was that about?"

"what do you mean"

"following in the family footsteps in the genes" Kate let out her breath and look down to MJ then back to Mike

"Maxine paid me a visit this afternoon"

"That was good of her"

"It what she said Mike"

"what did she say"

"She said…Mike is a wonderful father to Ryan"

"You mean godfather"

"that what i said to her, she try to correct what she was saying but then she said she had to return back to work and walk out of here"

"It just a mistake"

"Is it Mike. I remember you telling me about sleeping with her once and you did ask her if Ryan is yours"

"Yes i know Kate. She said that the timing wasn't right and i believe her"

"mike what if the timing was right. you did say that they were married for three years before she became pregnant with Ryan. What if, i'm saying what if Stewart can't have children" Mike thought about what Kate said

"Stewart is Ryan father"

"Mike what color is Stewart hair and eyes"

"Light brown hair and brown eyes"

"Maxine got blonde hair and blue eyes. Ryan got black hair and blue green eyes like you" Mike sat there in shocked, he relies that Kate is right.

"My god Kate if Ryan and Stewart finds out"

"You might as well talk to them and tell them what happen back then"

"Do you think it for the best"

"Yes" Kate said.

"Ok i'll talk to them" Mike call them both and planning on meeting that night at home.

That night when Ryan and Stewart showed up Mike remember what advice Kate gave to him before leaving. When they sat down. mike was nervous but he took a deep breath and told them both the reason why he invited them around. He told them both everything that happened nineteen years ago.

Both stewart and Ryan where shocked with what Mike told them. Stewart try to hit Mike but Mike manage to stop him and make him think about what Mike said. It took awhile for the three of them to settle down and talk about it.

"Mike i had no idea that she would do this to you, use you" Stewart said

"I know Stewart, i'm still trying to get over the shocked myself. but Kate, she amazing Stewart. She still loves me after she work out that Ryan is my son. She told me tonight before i left, that she loves me still despite what happen back then and that it not my fault that Maxine used our friendship to sleep and lied to me, to you both as well"

"Kate must be an amazing women" Mike smile

"that she is Stewart, i love her so much"

"i would like to meet her"

"You can tomorrow she in hospital for another couple more days"

"so she wouldn't mind"

"Of course not, she told me she would like to meet you"

"Ok"

"I'll take you dad"

"thanks" they talk for the next hour before Ryan and Stewart left and Mike went to bed himself.

The next day Ryan and Stewart walk down and into Kate room. she was reading the morning paper when she look up to see who walk into the room. She put the paper down "hi Kate, this is Stewart my dad"

"hi Stewart, it nice to meet you"

"you to Kate"

"Please sit down" they sat down.

they talk for over an hour and they both got to hold MJ during that time. That night Mike walk in and over to where Kate is and gave her a kiss then kiss there son forehead

"How was work"

"Good, you"

"Stewart and Ryan pop around this afternoon. We had a good long talk and they both held onto MJ"

"that great, how did the talk go"

"It went great, they told me that you spoke to them last night"

"Ok, we did talk and they not happy with Maxine"

"i'm not surprise Mike" they talk for half an hour before Mike left to go home for the night.

The next day, Mike took the day off. he pick Kate and there son up from the hospital and went home. They spent the day doing things in between MJ waking up for feed and diaper change. the next day Mike return back to work since Kate got six month maternity leave.

A week later the captain of hammersley was sent to the captain table since he was the second person who stole the croc plus damage the bar and lied to Mike and Maxine and using his power and persuasion by telling two dads to keep his mouth shut. Cause of what happen Mike return to Hammersley as acting captain till a new captain is found.

When he told Kate about what happen, she understood. Five months later there new house was completed so when the crew found out about it and it was a good time since they got shore leave. they all showed up at Mike and kate place where they all help pack everything up and moved into the new house. the crew wouldn't let Kate lift any thing except MJ. She turn to Mike who walk over to her

"We know what the crew is like Kate"

"i know, well there is one thing they can't stop me from doing"

"what that"

"Shopping, know this lot would be hungery"

"Good point"

"I'll go and get meat for a barbeque"

"sounds good to me" Kate gave him a kiss before walking over and picking up her purse and walking outside with MJ in her arms.

She went to the supermarket and then to the liquor store to buy the drinks. Then she drove to the new house where three cars there unpacking. so she took care of MJ first then the food and drinks.

When every was done the crew was outside enjoying the snacks and drinks while bomber and bird was taking care of the barbeque. MJ was on Dutchy knee smiling at him as he and charge pull funny faces at him. Mike and Kate watch the crew making a big fuss of MJ. That night after everyone left and MJ was in his cot sleeping. Mike and Kate made passionate love in there new house.

Two weeks later Kate return back to work while MJ was in day care centre. Ryan join the navy and serving on Childers. Stewart still keep in contact with Ryan and Mike. Plus they told Maxine that they know the truth about what she did to Mike.

Three months later Kate learn about the terrorist attack on one of the island where Hammersley was there on goodwill visit. it took four months to learn what Madeline cruise was working both sides. Both Jim roff and Swain risk their lives in disabling a dirty bomb.

They manage to escape by diving into the sea and swimming away while under water when the boat blew up. When Hammersley return to port both Kate and Sally were there watching and waiting for Hammersley to dock. When it did they waited till swain and Mike walk quickly onto the wharf and into their wives arms with hug and kiss while the crew cheer them on.

"Mike"

"Kate what wrong"

"MJ going to have a brother or sister in seven months"

"your pregnant" He said in shocked

"Yes i found out this morning" he kiss her once again

"i love you Kate"

"i love you to Mike"

"Sally are your serous" Swain said. they turn to Sally and Swain

"Swain, Sally" they turn to Mike and Kate

"Sally three months pregnant"

"i'm pregnant to"

"What" Swain and sally said in shocked the said

"congratulations" they both said then they hug each other

"Mike Swain care to tell the crew" Kate said They look at each other then turn to everyone and said

"Sally pregnant" just Mike Said "Kate pregnant" the crew yelled and cheer them on.

That night the crew celebrated at the pub with the double pregnancy and the tearist plot being foiled with number of people being arrested. Six months later Sally gave birth to a boy and the same day Kate gave birth to twins, boy and girl. They both went into labour the same day as Jim and Swain received there cross of valour.

When Mike went to say his speech he look over to where Kate is when he saw the look on her face as she look down, Mike saw what happen then he saw it happen to Sally as well.

"I was going to say my speech…. Swain, Sally gone in to labour and so has Kate"

"Mike"

"Chris" Kate and Sally said at the same time just as contraction hit at the same time. Mike turn to the chief of the navy and salute him

"sorry sir family first" then he ran over to where Kate is and help her to stand up just as Swain did with Sally. they walk over to swain car and got in then they were on there way to the hospital.

"Hammersley crew full of surprises" Charge said The chief of the navy stepford to say a few words before everyone was dismiss. Charge walk over to him and salute

"sir Hammersley crew are always full of surprises"

"that it is chief petty officer"

"Charge" he turn to see Buffer and Nav walking over to him. they salute the chief of the navy which he did in return

"buffer Nav, this is a surprise… oh sorry sir, this is chief petty officer Tomaseski Buffer and lieutenant castano, Nav. they use to serve on Hammersley"

"sir" they both said

"Lieutenant, Chief petty officer, where are you both station at"

"sydney sir" they both said

"Same ship"

"no sir" buffer said.

"It nice to meet you both"

"It's an honor sir" Nav said

"Charge mate we heard what you said about surprises"

"Yeah what about it" Nav lifted her left hand while smiling. charge look at them in shocked

"no way"

"Yes mate last night"

"Talk about hammersley shocker" charge said

"congratulations to you both"

"thank you sir"

"Hey everyone buffer and nav getting married" Charge yelled out

"what" crew said in shocked then they congratulated them.

the chief of the navy watch how the crew reacted to the shocking but happy news. They all talk for twenty minutes when charge cell phone rang, he saw it was a text message

"Hey everyone text from the boss…. ten twenty...six pounds seven ounce girl" they all cheered

"Hang on ten twenty one six pound eight ounce boy"

"Twins" every one said in shocked

Hour later while still on the wharf Charge share everyone Swain text message about birth of his son. Hour later the crew showed up with flowers for both Sally and Kate.

The day that Sally and Kate left the hospital they went to Mike and kate place since that is where the crew is since it welcome home baby shower party for them.

Two days later Hammersley left for two week patrol. Six months later Mike got his shore posting back with a promotion and is now the command officer and Hammersley get a new captain. At the same time Buffer and Nav got married. All of the ones that know them showed up for their wedding.

Year later Kate gave birth to a boy then again fourteen months later. After their son was born, she had her tubes cut. Ryan and bird got married and had three children and Nav gave birth to a girl then a boy eighteen months later.

Kate return to the patrol boats when her youngest was three years old and she was promoted to lieutenant commander. Kate learn that her mother past away when she was six months pregnant with the twins. she didn't go to her funeral.

Year after her promotion Kate learn that her godfather Phillip past away so her and family flew over for the furnal, then again three months later when her godmother Mary past crew get together three times a year to catch up on what been happening

The End


	17. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story** Inheritance Catch**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
